Who Am I? I'm Not Quite Sure These Days
by konekochanhime
Summary: After a bitter betrayal by the inners, Darien, and even the cats, Cosmos turns to the outers for help. Thankfully, Setsuna sends them to the GW world where Bunny needs help discovering just who she is PG-13 for languge and other stuff
1. Traitors never prosper...

  
Disclaimer: *Author playing with a paper fortune teller* "Do I own Sailor Moon?" *Paper teller unfolds to NO.* "Do I own Gundum Wing?" *Paper teller unfolds to HELL NO* "Crap. Will I get any money in case stupid people still want to sue me?" *Paper teller unfolds to NO YOU POOR DUMB BITCH. YOU'RE AS POOR AS EVERYBODY ELSE WHO WISHES THEY OWNED SAILOR MOON AND GUNDUM WING* "*Author smiles.* See! The almighty paper fortune teller knows all!" 

As always, please read and review!!! Thanx 

------------------------------------------- 

Chapter One-Traitors Never Prosper...   
-------------------------------------------   
Bunny stared in shock as Rei and Darien pulled apart from their rather intimate embrace. For that moment, all coherent thought flew away from her and she stuttered to try and say something that would hurt them the same as they did to her. "Uh, before you say anything Bunny, you might as well know that everyone knew, even Luna and Artemis. Nobody cares about your pathetic self. Oh, and I'm taking over as leader for the sailor senshi." Rei said, letting Darien put a possessive arm around her waist. Just then the others arrived and stood opposite her. "H-how could y-you?," she cracked. "You're all supposed to be my friends!". Minako rolled her eyes. "Lord, here we go." she mumbled. "Yeah Bunny, save the water works." Makoto sneered. Bunny straitened out and sniffled, but refrained from letting it go beyond that. "Get it through your thick head Bunny. We only hung around you because you're, unfortunately, the rightful Moon princess. But we discussed it and it was unanimous that we couldn't stand to be around you for another minute." Ami said in a condescending tone. Bunny turned away from them to try and process this. "Oh, look I think she's gonna cry. Awwww, poor baby. Are you gonna cry crybaby?" Minako asked mockingly. 'I can't allow them to do this to me. I am their princess. They will respect me!' All of a sudden, a brilliant white light erupted from Bunny as she screamed in rage. The others watched in horror as the tell-tale pink, nine-pointed star appeared on her forehead and her hair changed shape into heart shaped odangos and glowed a dazzling silver/white. Her regular fuka melted off and re-appeared as the one that the legendary Sailor Cosmos wore. To complete the transformation, precious wings sprouted from her back and her long fingers grasped the eternal rod. "Oh shit" Darien muttered, scared out of his pants. Cosmos had been born. 

"Bunny...." Rei trailed off in horrific awe. Cosmos glared at her with icy blue eyes that looked like a strangers on Bunny's face. "I'm sorry. I don't speak whore." she said in a mature voice, fitting for the most powerful person in the universe. Rei reeled back at the comment. "If I ever see you betraying bitches", she spat the word, "ever again, I will strip you of your immortality. Believe me. That is when you will truly wish you were dead. Don't cross me or you will feel my wrath." Still in shock, the others just stared open jawed. Cosmos, still not satisfied, walked over to Darien and stared hard into his eyes. Without warning, she spat in his eye and kneed him in the groin. Leaving him to wither in pain, she turned to seek out the outers. They didn't know it yet, but they were about to accompany her on a little trip. 

"So, Cosmos has been born. What should we do now Sestuna?" Michiru asked, looking up to the 100,000 year old time guardian. "We won't do anything. She is coming to us." she replied. Haruka looked out the window in worry. Will there be any part of her kitten left? She sincerely hoped so. 

Cosmos nimbly jumped from rooftop to rooftop on her way to the mansion that Uranus and Neptune shared. 'Maybe I should send them to hell. No, to easy. Sever them limb from limb each day for eternity? No, not painful enough.' She thought with little smirks every now and then. Just because she promised to reek havoc on them the next time she saw them doesn't mean they get off that easy now. Oh no, she had bigger plans. She saw her destination in the distance and hurried up. Her destiny awaited. 

She arrived a few minutes later before pounding on the door. Sestuna was the one who answered it calmly. "Cosmos. Welcome. We were expecting you." she said, letting her guest in.   
Nodding, Cosmos stepped in and noticed that Saturn, Neptune and Uranus were already transformed and waiting. "Hn. I see that you were expecting me. Of course." she said with an amused tone.   
"Pluto Crystal Power Make-up!" Sestuna quickly transformed into her alternate personality. The outers all kneeled respectively. "We await you orders Princess." Neptune said, not looking up from her bow. Cosmos smiled at her true friends. 'Not like those flaky wenches that called themselves my guardians' she thought with disgust. "I knew you would say that. Pluto, I would really appreciate it you could take us to another time, another place. I can't think of anything hellish enough for what those treacherous traitors did to me, and until I do, I want to be away." she said to the time goddess. "I understand. It will be done. Just give me a few minutes to prepare." Pluto stood and disappeared into one of her portals. When she was gone, Uranus, Neptune, and Saturn stood as well and went to go comfort their white-haired princess. "We're so sorry that it had to happen this way. I always said that I never liked the inners. They were not trustworthy." Uranus said with utter disdain. Neptune nodded in agreement. "That's exactly why we refuse to work with them. We don't trust them with your life, but we couldn't persuade you to come with us away from them until now." she said sympathetically. Saturn simply growled. "They will feel the wrath of Saturn." she growled. "Hotaru!" Neptune and Uranus shouted with worry. Saturn shook her head and looked up at them "I'm sorry. I didn't mean that, but I'm afraid Saturn does. Don't worry Princess. I will try my best to keep her under control." she said promisingly. Cosmos nodded with a sad smile on her face. They all stopped talking when Pluto stepped through a portal. "I have arranged everything. We're going to a distant time and place. It's about a millennia after the fall of Crystal Tokyo. You see, Sailor Mars was all talk. She was a poor, self-centered leader who cared nothing for anyone and anything other then herself and Darien. Eventually, the other senshi realized this and tried seeking you out, but, of course, you had disappeared. Even Darien tired of her and tried to get rid of her, but being as stubborn as she is, she refused to step down. With all these factors, along with your disappearance and new enemies, the kingdom didn't even last thirty years. In the time we're going to, they are already feeling and looking the affects of not having immortality. You see, no matter what their minds thought, their bodies were programmed to protect you and with you not around, their bodies have unconsciously reformed to mortals. Unfortunately, Darien and Rei did have one heir, a daughter named Discordia. She too, was semi-mortal. She died, but she in turn had a daughter, Eris. She's dead, but had a daughter which lives named Relena. Don't ask me where that goddess awful name came from, but she also has a brother, Milliardo.. Relena rules the Sank Kingdom, that is what's left of Crystal Tokyo. Rei and Darien have each gone their separate ways, but oddly, they never got married, and each of the senshi have their own profession. Relena is a ruinous leader as was her great-grandmother and has let a war come underway and destroy the peace. At first, it was just two factions, but then when they died out, a new one came about and Milliardo was their leader, while Relena is on the other end. While we're there, we're going to make ourselves useful and stop this war and prevent all wars from ever happening. The only problem with this is that the senshi will find out you are here and their bodies, yet again, will revert to immortals. But, I'm sure you, Cosmos, could take care of this. Do you all understand? I know this is a lot to take." Pluto said without taking a breath. Neptune, Uranus, Saturn and Cosmos stared at her, blinking every once in a while. Cosmos was the first to speak. "So what you're saying is that Rei was a shoddy leader? And everyone was miserable?" Cosmos asked evenly. Pluto nodded. A wide grin broke out on her face and she started doing a silly happy little dance. "That's all I wanted for them. Forget sending them to hell or re-living torture everyday for the rest of eternity! They are hapless!" she started laughing wickedly. The others just fixated their eyes on the odd sight in front of them. Cosmos finally stopped, but still grinned like mad. "Okay, I'm ready to go." she said, going into the entry that Pluto had left in her wake. The others shrugged and followed their princess into their new life. 

They stepped out into a huge room in silver and white. It was truly fit for a queen. "I'm guessing this is my room Pluto?" Cosmos looked over her shoulder to see the time entity nod. She squealed with delight and flew over to the closet to see beautiful gowns and outfits, all in silver and white. Cosmos flung herself into Pluto's arms. "O arigato Sestuna-chan! It's gorgeous! Come on, I wanna see the others rooms." Cosmos didn't wait for an answer as she ran into the other rooms. Uranus let out a hearty laugh. "And here I was worried that Bunny didn't exist anymore." Pluto looked dead serious. "Technically, she doesn't. Cosmos is the reincarnation of Bunny. She just all the memories and personality of Bunny. That's why it's appropriate that you either call her Cosmos, Kitten, princess or whatever, but not Bunny." she explained. They were unaware that Cosmos was leaning against the doorway, listening to them. "I am Bunny, aren't I? I mean, if I'm not Bunny, then who am I? Am I Cosmos the stranger, or am I the Moon Princess? Am I Sailor Moon or Sailor Cosmos?" she looked up pitifully at Pluto. Uranus came up behind her and wrapped her in a bear hug. "It doesn't matter what your name is Kitten. All that matter is the person inside." she said, hoping that would calm her. Cosmos spun around to face the wind goddess. "But who am I inside? I don't know!" She cried, clutching at Uranus. Neptune and Saturn each made soothing noises and rubbed her back. Pluto came and took Cosmos into her arms. "You've had a long day Princess. Why don't you go to bed?" she said, stroking her hair. Cosmos nodded her tear-stained face and transformed back into normal clothes. She passed a mirror on her way to bed and caught a glimpse of herself. She broke down and cried again. A stranger cried back at her through the mirror. Pluto motioned to the others to follow her out to leave Cosmos to her tears. Once they were in the living room, Pluto de-transformed back into Sestuna and the other followed. "Poor Princess. I was afraid this would happened." she whispered. "What do you mean you knew? And your leaving her alone in her room?" Haruka asked incrediously. Michiru placed a calming hand on her lovers' shoulder. "Don't worry Ruka-chan. She bleeds the blood of an immortal remember?" she said. Hotaru remained silent as always, thinking. "I was afraid that Cosmos would behave like this, having an identity crisis. She just has no idea who she really is anymore. Really, there's no wrong answer to her questions though. She is all those people, but in a different way then before. She'll figure out that it really doesn't matter what her name is. Her mind is still that same no matter what body." Sestuna looked out the window to see a beautiful sunset. 'At least, I hope she does'. 

---------------------------------------------------- 

Well, that's all for now folks! Start giving me an idea of who you want bunny to end up with. Here are the choices: 

Bunny/Heero   
Bunny/Duo   
Bunny/Quatre   
Bunny/Trowa   
Bunny/Wufei (my fave!)   
Bunny/Darien (eewww...) 

Those are it! I really hope you don't pick Bunny/Darien cuz that's just wrong after what he just did. But, you are the almighty reader and reviewer soo.....have fun!   



	2. Voting Is Now Closed!

cosmos2

Alright! After a few days, the voting process is now done. See Florida? It's not really that hard. Anyways, the only reason I'm shuttin' it down so fast is because everyone wants fast chapters so now i can start on the next one. *cracks knuckles*. Well, here are the results: 

Bunny/Heero: 10 (Die Relena Die! Hahahaha..*cough choke*) 

Bunny/Quatre: 1 and even one vote against him (Poor Q-man! *Sniff*) 

Bunny/Trowa: 6 (Trowa: Buuuuuuuuuuuuuunnnnnnnnnnnnnyyyyyyyyyy!!!!!!!!) 

Bunny/Wufei: (Drum roll please.....) 11 

Bunny/Duo: 4 (Duo: Noo! I wanted the babe!!!! *Hotaru wraps an arm around him* Hotaru: I'll be your babe *winks*) 

  
As you can see, the reviewers have spoken! Bunny/Wufei it shall be! Sorry to the fans of Bunny/Heero. You should have voted more. Ow well. And yes, it will also be a Hotaru/Duo fic. However, it will not be a Michiru/Quatre or Haruka/ ? because I've already have them as lovers. And no Setsuna/ ? because she's the damn time guardien and doesn't have time for a boyfriend. Sorry to the other couple fans but I've put my foot down. Keep reading! 


	3. Forget About 'Em

cosmos3   
  
Thank you to everyone who sent in reviews!! *Grabs all of the reviews and snuggles them* I love them. So far i haven't gotten andy *real* flames, just a few suggestions, which I'm grateful for. Now, yes, I know in the manga that Sailor Pluto dies and then is reborn as Setsuna, but she still does have to do the time gate. This is after baby Hotaru becomes Sailor Saturn and they become sailors once again. This takes place a little after Sailor Stars. Sorry if I didn't mention it before. I know this, I COLLECT COMICS AND MANGA for peat's sake. I have all things sailor moon that could be out. anyways..on with it!   
Disclaimers: see chapter one   
  
----------------------------------   
Chapter Three- Forget About 'Em   
----------------------------------   
Wufei looked out the small window allowed in the Winner training room. The sun was just beginning to sink into the earth, Selenity beginning her ride over the sky*. A knock on the door caught his attention and watched as Quatre entered. "What do you want Winner?" he asked, getting back to smacking around the punching bag. 'You would think that being a guest in my home he would at least stop calling that horrid name,' the prince thought as he nodded physically. "Just thought I'd let you know that Duo has left the table. You can come eat now." Wufei grunted his thanks before giving the bag one last time. Quatre tossed him a towel before leaving. 'Grrr...Braided baka.....' Wufei thought wiping down. A few weeks ago, Duo had 'dishonored Nataku' by hot gluing a brown braid down to it's butt and dressing it in a priest collar and top. While Duo thought the braid was hilarious, Wufei did not and in retaliation, knicked two inches off his own braid. After crying himself to sleep for two hours, Duo and Wufei came up with a sort of truce and vowed not to see each other for the safety of Duo's braid and Wufei's sanity. Now, it was still active and Wufei started up the stairs to eat his now cold dinner. 

Cosmos shifted in her sleep to lay on her back. She had finally stopped crying about an hour ago and drifted into some sort of cheap sleep. *In Dream*   
Cosmos watched herself as Bunny run over a black cat on her way to school and stop to pick it up. 'No, don't!' Cosmos thought, trying to stop herself from killing her normality. Didn't work. "Oh my god! I ran over a cat! Are you hurt kitty? Not cuz of me I hope..." Bunny asked, staring at the huge orbs staring back at her. *Kiss* Cosmos waited for the scratch attack from Luna, but it never came. "Huh?" she looked stumped as Bunny set the cat down and removed the band aid on the cat's forehead. 'No bald spot...' Bunny waited for the cat to move out of her way before beginning her sprint to school again. "What's this supposed to mean?" she wondered aloud. "This is how your life should have been Serenity." a new, familiar voice said behind her. "Mother. I'm so confused Mother....so horribly confused." Cosmos whispered, threatening to start crying. "Oh Darling..." Serenity gathered the distraught girl in her arms. "I don't understand...I *sniff* thought that he loved me. I thought that they all loved me." she cried, letting her mother hold her and stroke her hair. "Serenity, you see this scene? This was how you're life was supposed to happen. You were never meant to meat the senshi or Endymion. I'm so sorry." the ancient queen said sadly. "But *sniff* but what happened? Why couldn't hell have waited till I has dead? They hated me..they hated me all this time and they deceived me and betrayed me. It hurt Mother, it hurt so bad." Cosmos renewed her sobs. "Shhhhh...I know Darling. I know." Serenity let go of her daughter and gently held her little princess's hand. "Listen to me Seren. You have to forget that they were your guardians now. You must realize that no harm was supposed to come to the earth while you lived. A power that even I nor Pluto could foresee released Queen Beryl and every other demon that you had to face. You must stop it, whatever it is, before you can truly have peace. Forget Endymion, Serenity. Let a new love wash over you. Remember, you will always have Pluto, Neptune, Uranus, Saturn, and even myself to love you. Good bye my dear dear Serenity. I love you forever and always." Cosmos watched as her mother faded away from her. "No Mother no!" she moaned after her. "Don't leave me."   
*End Dream* 

Cosmos awoke with a gasp, her chest heaving with labored breath. "What was that?"   


***************************************************************   
* In Greek mythology, Selenity was the goddess of the moon and each night would ride in a white chariot to cover the day in night   


That's all for now. Sorry for the Duo Braid lovers. I was kinda pissed with my own braid so I did a virtual therapy on him. Nope, no romance yet, but I promise that within the next few chapters, I'll do it. Keep those reviews up! Bye   
  
  



	4. Oh The Tangled Web We Weave

cosmos4   
hey all mah fine peoples. Sooooooooo glad to be back in action, and as always, developing carpal tunnel syndrome. i'm really sorry that I haven't been able to get clackin, but with school coming up, well, you know, there are only so many shops in the mall. Anyways, thanks for all the reviews I've been getting from people. You all are evah so kind. =^_^= 

*konekochan hime looks at disclaimer and just wipes her ass with it I have so many of these things every where that I'm sick of looking at them. I don't own crap! Well, maybe just the whole plot thing I'm getting around to..... 

************************************   
Chapter Four-Oh the Tangled Web We Weave   
************************************ 

  
Cosmos lays a hand on her feverently beating heart and tries for slow it down. A knock on her door interrupts her forming thoughts. "Konekochan, is everything all right? I thought I heard you calling out in your sleep." Haruka knocked again. "I'm fine Haruka, thanks. Just dreaming...." she trailed off, thinking. "Oh, well sleep well Princess." Cosmos heard retreating footsteps that lead back to the room next door. Reaching to her night stand, she sipped at a glass of water that, she assumed, Michiru had left her. Sparing the clock a quick glance, she saw that it was already 2:00 in the morning, and she warily knew that she wasn't getting anymore sleep that night. "Crap," she muttered in Lunarian. One of the things she had been too busy earlier to notice was that, now that she was Cosmos, she had all the memories of Princess Serenity, Sailor Moon, and Bunny Tsukino. She grinned in the thought. Now she could swear at people without getting in trouble....well except for Setsuna. Sighing, she got up and started making her elaborate bed. Today was going to be one of those days....she could just tell. 

Wufei looked up at the clock at the side of his bed and mentally sighed. 2:00 in the freakin' am. 'That damn dream that keeps showing up in my sleep!' he thought somewhat angrily. For that past three days, he had been receiving one very disturbing dream. It was almost like they were memories, except they weren't his. Visions of an onna in all white with pure blue eyes and odangos atop her head, calling to him. Vie, she said. 'Is that what she thinks my name is? Who is this woman?' he thought, resting his head back on the sweat drenched pillow. If his English served him right, and he know it did, vie was another word for meaning to compete with or war. Strange. It had been stronger this time, enough to wake him and daze him for a second.   
****************   
In Dream   
The white woman with blue eyes ran up to him and hugged him fiercely. "Vie, secna fe keniwa cel Beryl da mord ib!" she cried, with tears running down her face. It was a language he didn't know, but he understood. Whoever this Beryl was had just declaired war on them. 'But who is them?' he asked himself. "Che sace jegban Serenity. Gonra mord padch frontel*." he heard himself answer back. He grasped her hand and ran with her to a palace with the longest pathway he'd ever seen. A man with dark hair and fierce blue eyes met them there. "Badnek herst jec odne**?!" he asked angrily, forcibly taking Serenity away from him. Serenity glared at him before punching him in the face. For some reason, he got immense pleasure from that. "Noch na jec onde, ax noch fer kelca hak yunta wante***!" she screamed and ran to him again. The man just got up and spit at them before stalking away. A huge blast of what felt like negative energy suddenly shook the ground. "Unte****?!" she yelled, gripping him. "Tach na jast gents, te vunsa kelca rovke! Lyd musca jec osana*****!" she led him swiftly into the palace and went searching for her mother. "Serenity! Wante ib festra!!! Beryl morb tun darnod! Hae******!" an older version of Serenity screamed at her. Tearfully hugging her mother for the last time, the went out side once more, only to meet face to face with Beryl. "O jasa, zulma dic noom? Yu, saf geana qais vut wante*******?" she cackled. He automatically grabbed a katana from his side and swiped at her. Laughing, she returned it with a huge energy ball that zapped the life out of him. "Keeeeeeee********!!!!" Serenity screamed. He fell to the floor. 

* I know Serenity. They're at war at home.   
** What are you doing with my fiance?!   
*** I may be you're fiance, but I will never love you!   
****Huh?!   
***** With all the negative energy, we'll be destroyed! We must find my mother!   
******Serenity! Get out of here! Beryl's war has come! Go!   
*******Oh princess, leaving so soon? Or, will he fight for you?   
******** Nooooooo!!!!   
End Dream   
************************ 

That's where he always wakes up, when that energy hit him and he falls. "Who is that woman?" he asked himself, getting up and started to make his bed. 

Cosmos sat down slowly in front of her laptop, opening it up. After waiting for the power to come on, she immediately began checking her e-mail. "Huh? From Pluto? Let's see..." she murmured, scrolling down.   
Cosmos:   
As I said earlier, we would be helping out with this war that Relena (ick, that name) created. Although you have no weapons with you, I know you'll find a way to complete this mission. At OZ base 253, there is all the information on Oz and it's background along with information on Crystal Tokyo. Infiltrate this base, get the disk download and leave is you mission. Do not blow up the base or cause any alarm. To do this would only make matters more grave. Good luck princess, Pluto. 

Cosmos read the entire thing again to make sure she wasn't hallucinating. "How does she expect me to do all this? Turn invisible?" she muttered, printing out the map that Pluto had left her. "Oh my god, I can turn invisible...with the Luna pen." she realized, shutting down the laptop. A brief shower and a change of clothes later, she was ready. She really had to hand it to Setsuna, the woman could shop! She wore a pair of white low riders and a silver turtle neck with a glitter bunny on the front.   
putting her hair up into a messy bun, she slipped out of the pent house and down the street, unaware of the pair of maroon eyes watching her go. 

Wufei grabbed his katana and walked to the work out room. This had become his sanctuary since he moved here. he felt a sort of connection with it, as crazy as that seemed. He turned to the wide blue mats that greeted him and went to begin his kata. A half hour later, he was sweating and trying his best not to pant. It was intense this morning, his kata. 'No doubt due to that dream. Ancestors, what does it mean?" he asked silently to the heavens. Toweling off, he retreated to his room, and showered. "Beep Beep" his laptop sounded. Usually, he would have ignored it, since laptops were Heero's obsession, but since they were asleep.... A single mission lay for him in his mailbox.   
Chang Wufei,   
This mission is of the utmost importance. Infiltrate Oz base 253 and obtain a disk download of the new mobile suits being manufactured. Do not kill or bomb any soldiers. We don't want to attract attention this time. Leave without your gundum and be as discrete as possible. This is a solo mission and do not inform the other pilots yet. Good Luck, Master O. 

Wufei grunted in confusion. What could the old master have in mind, not to kill or bring his gundum? Strange and puzzling indeed. 'I'll get right on it.' he thought, leaving to the base. 

********************************** 

That's all for now, i guess. i have a major brain freeze, so gimme a day or two to right the next chapter. Keep reviewing and please please PLEASE!!!! Don't send me any more reviews saying that bunny should be with heero. it's done and over ok? Bye Bye!!!!   


  
  
  
  



	5. I Know Who I Am, But Who Are You?

cosmos5   
*konekochan hime opens inbox and is instantly buried under a lot of reviews* Oh my God!!!!!! You like me, you really like me!!! Okay, this is the moment you've all been waiting for (drum roll).....Cosmos meets Wufei! Yeah! Okay, enough of that, on with the damn story. 

Disclaimer: *Wufei pulls his katana out and places it behind konekochan hime's back, poking her* "Say it!" *konekochan hime starts bawling* "I don't own them. I don't own them!!!!" *Grinning, Wufei pulls back and shoves key board under her nose* "Good, now start writing woman!" 

*****************************************   
Chapter Five- I Know Who I Am, but Who Are You?   
*****************************************   


'Now where is that damn base? Oh, duh Cosmos, right in front of you',Cosmos rolled her eyes at her stupidity and ran, no more like floated, to the base and pulled out the Luna Pen. "Disguise Power! Make me Invisible!" she whispered. A second later, she felt extremely light and bouncy. Her molecules had tingled with every sensation, the wind blowing, the smell of the air. Giggling mentally, she walked over to the main ventilation system and floated through until she she found the main computer, totally un guarded. 'What fools! No wonder they are losing the war, they can't even guard their most valuable asset!' she thought, seeping through the vent. Forcing her molecules to solidify, she walked her semi visible from over to the huge, twenty foot computer and cracked her knuckles. 'This is gonna be fun. Whoopee.' she thought sourly as she began to type different access codes. 

Wufei parked his motor cycle a block away and ran stealthily past the security guards, conking them out with a swift chop to their necks. 'Hehe, karate chop!' he reckoned, only allowing a small twitch of amusement on his lips. 'Now, where is that blasted computer room?' He rounded the corner and saw a light illuminating under a supposedly locked door. Pressing his ear against the steel, he heard clicking and clacking of a keyboard. 'This must be it. Now how to get in without explosives...' A cold blast of air conditioning hit his head, causing him to look up. Raising an eyebrow, he started working on the vent to open up. 

"Clank!" Cosmos jumped with surprise, engrossed in her work. "What the hell was that?" she cried, looking around. After a minute she relaxed. 'It must have come from outside.' she relieved, calming her heartbeat. Suddenly, there was crawling sounds above her, like from the ventilation system. "What the fu...Clank!" the vent dropped and missed her by mere inches, stopping her sentence. A boy her age jumped down, back facing her. A pair of unblinking black eyes turned to stare at her. She could almost feel herself being pulled into their pit less depths. Almost. "Who are you?" she asked, taking notice of his other features. He was obviously Chinese and had his jet hair pulled back into a tiny pigtail, dangling down the back his neck.   
"I was just about to ask you the same thing woman." he said in a deep voice, just swarming with condesendance. Cosmos clenched her fists and bit back the retort jumping into her throat. "I asked you first." she said simply. Wufei looked at her clothes. "You don't seem to be with Oz, but you're still in my way." he asserted, bumping her out of the way. "Hey! Just who do you think you are? I came here to get some damn files and that's what I'm going to do! Move it!" she almost shouted, using her butt to hit him away from the computer. He stared almost in shock at the small woman at his side. 'The imprudence of this woman! But it was a soft butt. Kuso!!!!! I must be tired....wait a minute, white hair done in odangos, blue eyes..it's her! I can't be mistaken.' he let out mental gasp at the realization. Cosmos waited for him to say something or move her, but to her delight, he just stared at her...butt? 'Ecchi!' she screamed in her mind and whipped around to give him a tongue lashing, but the computer beeped, letting her know the download was complete. 'And bingo was his name-o..' she singed, forgetting about the boy.   
Slipping the disk into her pocket, she was just about to jump into the vent system when a loud blast at the door knocked both of them to the floor. "Kuso!" they both yelled, looking at each other. Looking around Wufei first noticed that the only escape was either the vent system or the door. 'They probably have all the vents covered by guards...but they door is slightly workable.' he thought. Wordlessly, he grabbed Cosmos' arm and plowed through the door and started running with her down the hallway. "What are you doing?!" she cried, trying to get her arm loose but to no avail. "Be quiet woman! I'm getting us out of here." he hissed, rounding a corner, only to see that they were closing all the doors and they would have to make a mad dash for it. A bullet whizzed by her face and she had to choke down a shriek. That was Bunny's thing, not hers. A groan moved her out of her thought and she noticed it had come from the boy. In an effort to help him, she took the lead and dragged him after her to the half way closed door. Cosmos pushed her legs to the breaking point and threw the boy in front of her to get through first, then dived after him just as the door slammed shut. Pulling herself up, she heaved him on his feet and ran with him to a nearby street, looking for a taxi this early in the morning. A deep maroon car screeched to a stop in front of them and opened the doors. "Setsuna!" Cosmos cried, surprised. "Get in Princess! Put him in the back." Setsuna ordered, looked past them to see a troop of guards after them. Cosmos shoved him in the back and closed the door behind her. "Go go go!!!" she bellowed, using her arms as a visual. Setsuna slammed the gas pedal and they went off screeching through the night.   
****************** 

OMG!! How exciting! I got a rush from just writing that. I can't wait until I figure out the next part! I'll try and get it out real soon k? bye =^_^=   



	6. Questions and Insults...

cosmos6 Walks in to see konekochan hime sobbing* I-I haven't g-gotten that many reviews!!!!!! Waaahhhhhhh!!!! Does that mean that I'm starting to suck?! Tellllll meeeeeeee!!!!!!!   
Disclaimer: Blow me!!   
  
**************************   
Chapter Six- Questions and Insults   
************************** 

Speeding through the night like a bat out of hell, Setsuna skidded to a stop their pent house. Cosmos was slightly dazed and frazzled from the experience, but quickly pulled together and started to pull Wufei from the back. "Oh no. Setsuna! He's unconscious!" she yelled to the older time keeper. "There's no time to spare, get him inside and I'll se what I can do." she ordered, yanking open the door and making enough noise to wake Michiru, Haruka, and Hotaru. "What the hell?" Haruka muttered, tugging at her falling blue robe. "Please! Help him!" Cosmos cried, dumping him gently on guest bed. "Oh my God. Hotaru, go to the bathroom and get the first aid kit! Hurry!" Michiru pressed, losing the teal robe that hindered her movements. "Where did he come from?" Haruka watched as Hotaru returned and began to assess the damage. "I was on a mission and then he showed up. Setsuna, is he a soldier against OZ? He was also after the disk, which I got." Cosmos hovered over the others working on Wufei. "Good. We can discuss this later Princess, please." Setsuna breathed, trying to remove the bullet from the young man's stomach. He had been shot from behind, meaning that they would have to some how turn him over. 'Oh God, please let him be all right. He saved my life...' Cosmos thought quietly, sitting on the couch, being helpless. She, unlike the others, had no medical experience and could only offer her prayers. 

"One three! One, two, THREE!" Haruka and Michiru heaved him on his stomach as carefully as they could. "He's losing blood." Hotaru noticed, doing her best to ease the pain with her powers. Cosmos' eyes lit up with an idea. "Couldn't I use the crystal to heal him? I'm stronger now with the knowledge of both Serenity and Bunny on it..." she trailed off after she saw the shaking of Setsuna's head. "No, Princess, you don't know what it could do in this dimension and your added powers. You could accidentally kill him or something equally as dangerous." she replied, dabbing a trickle of sweat from her brow with her arm. The bullet miraculously had missed any vital organs and the real and most prominent danger was the blood loss. Pressing her fingers into the wound, she tried to stop the crimson flow while she retrieved a fresh bandage. Haruka has lending her strength to Hotaru, who was beginning to grow faint with the power loss. Michiru switched from being a nurse and trying to comfort the boy, whose body she was afraid would go into shock. A few years back, Setsuna had insisted that they all go and take a class on first aid. Setsuna had many years of experience dealing with the medical field in the Silver Millennium, along with Sailor Mercury. Right now, she was thanking God that she was there with them now. 

Cosmos was biting her lip to keep from crying out. This was so frustrating! Here she was, the most powerful being in the cosmos and she was now at the mercy of time, no offense Setsuna. Sensing her feelings, Hotaru looked up weakly at her and offered her a small smile of comfort. "Don't worry Princess, it'll be alight, you'll see." she whispered, turning back to her task. "Setsuna, I don't know how much longer we can keep this up..." Haruka's voice lingered. Wasting no time, Cosmos crawled down on the floor with them and grasped Hotaru's hand, letting her energy pulse off her in the little purple warriors' veins. Immediately, the bond became strong and they sat in renewed confidence. Michiru handed Setsuna another clean bandage and helped her secure it. So far, the worst was over. As long as his heart held out, he would recover. "I've done all I can. All we can do now is let his body recover, then we'll see about the rest." Setsuna announced, wiping her bloodied hands on a soft towel provided by Michiru. After those words were spoken, Hotaru, Haruka, and Cosmos collapsed back in exhaustion, heaving to catch their breath and breaking the bond. "What are we going to do with him, just let him here?" Michiru questioned, looking around in the room and noticed all the damaged sheets, stained and angry red. "Yes, but leave the door open. When he wakes up, we don't want him to think he's trapped. One of us needs to stay with him..." Setsuna started. "I'll do it. I owe him that much." Cosmos offered, not waiting for an answer before moving a chair to his bedside and sitting. Haruka placed a hand on the young woman's shoulder. "Koneko-chan, don't stay up all night. You need to be alert in the morning, ne?" she said, kissing the crown of her head softly before leaving back to her own room. Cosmos acknowledged that and turned to gaze at this young stranger that had saved her life.   
************************   
Minako Aino sat in front of the television, watching herself on video. "No, you can't just leave me here! All alone like this! I thought you loved me!!!" she heard herself say, mouthing the words to it. "No, baby, I do love you, but my fa-Agh!" Minako screamed mid sentence, clutching at her heart. She looked down and noticed that her skin was glowing a vibrant orange, seeping into her body. 'What's happening to me?! This is like that time...Oh my god! Am I reverting back to an immortal?' she questioned as the pain lessened in her and the light emitting from her skin dimmed down to non existing. Taking a few gasps of precious air, she reached over to her fuzzy orange phone and punched in Ami's number.   
  
Ami collapsed on the floor, heaving with pain. "Is it possible?" she murmured as she witnessed her pale skin shinning a deep blue. Her scientology book lay on the ground beside her foot, forgotten. After what seemed hours later, it stopped and her skin became lusterless. She staggered up and plopped down onto her couch when the phone rang, causing her make effort. "Ami, did you feel that?" Minako's voice asked almost quietly from the other line. "I believe that for some reason, our bodies are experiencing a relapse back to immortality." she explained, looking around for a mirror for fully assess what had just occurred. "Minako, I want you to quickly find a mirror and please try to refrain all screams." she said as calmly as she could. On her forehead shone the proud Mercurial sign of royalty as well as glowing blue eyes. Screams could be heard from the other line.   
************************ 

Wufei could hear murmuring, buzzing around in his head, waking him up from his slumber. "Maxwell, would you shut up?" he muttered irately. The murmuring stopped and Wufei took stock of what the situation was, and Maxwell was definitely not uttering a sound. "Where the hell am I?" he shot up, only to be pulled down by a pain in his back and stomach. "Oh no, you have to stay down!" a bell, no, voice urged him from his side. A curtain of impossibly white silk covered his upper body as ivory hands gently probed his stomach. "What-who are you?" he whispered, gathering strength in his arm to move the curtain from his view. Azure sapphires stared back, dark with worry. "I'm Cosmos. You're in my home, well, pent house in the guest room. I brought you here for medical attention from the OZ base, which was not destroyed." she stated in a single breath. A flood of memories came into play and he remembered her as the woman in the computer room, after his disk. He also remembered getting shot because of pushing her slightly out of the way. "Baka onna." he muttered, attempting to look down at his wound. She seemed to fume at this. "Yeah, well this 'baka onna' saved your ungrateful ass from OZ and let you bleed all over her sheets." she said before turning to leave. She stopped and looked over her shoulder. "By the way, you never told me your name." she called over to him. He snorted. "When I want you to know it, I'll tell you onna." he said, moving his head to the other side. She seethed silently for a minute or two before leaving. 

Cosmos practically stomped out of the room and folded her arms with vexation. "What's wrong Koneko-chan?" Haruka asked, rubbing a towel furiously through her wet hair. She had just gotten out of the shower and came out to see, or rather, hear kitten getting all upset. "That guy just woke up and he mutters 'baka onna'. Can you believe that? I let that one slide because he had just woken up. So then, I ask him his name and he says 'When I want you to know, I'll tell you onna'. After we just saved that jerks' life, he insults me!" she bristled, curving her mouth into a frown. Haruka glowered at this. Nobody insults her princess. Nobody. Tossing the towel onto the floor, she marched over to the guest room. Cosmos quickly followed suit and watched as Haruka threw open the door and slammed into the wall. The boy looked up in surprise and kept his eyes on the wind warrior. "Listen here jerk off. Nobody, especially little ungrateful snot nosed little shits, like yourself, insults her. She helped save your sorry ass from OZ soldiers and she deserves a lot more respect then insults thrown at her. Is this in any way unclear to you half pint?" she growled, standing protectively in front of Cosmos. He opened his mouth to say something when he saw the warning and promise of living death in her eyes. Quickly shutting it, he shook his head and watched carefully as she left, Cosmos in tow.   
********************** 

Quatre walked slowly down the hall and came to the huge wooden door that housed the indoor gym. Sighing softly, he knocked on the door. There was no reply. 'That's strange...he's always here at this hour.' he thought, checking his watch. Yep, 6:30 on the dot. Only Wufei was insane enough to actually get up and train at this un-godly hour. Knocking louder, he waited and again got no answer. Scrunching his brow, he carefully opened the door to peer inside. He gasped in surprise, seeing it was untouched. "Unbelievable. He's not training. Is he dead?" he wondered aloud, shutting the oak and moving on to the dining room. He was greeted by the sight of Duo burning something on he stove...again. When they had first moved in here, Duo had insisted that he cook. After many mornings of disputes with the cooks, he finally managed to ward them off, promising them hazard pay. "Morning Q-man. I haven't heard Wu-man screaming at me yet, is he dead?" he asked nauchalantly, pouring half the salt into the concoction brewing at his fingertips. "My thoughts exactly." mused a voice behind them. Heero had awoken. "Morning to you too buddy. Have a seat, breakfast is almost done." Duo grinned, putting out the fire on the stove and stirring with great flourish. "Good morning Heero. Sleep well?" Quatre asked, taking a seat across from him. "Hn" was the response and crinkling of paper as Heero folded back the daily news. Trowa entered silently as always and began to brew a cup of java, his heaven and salvation in the early mornings. "Good morning Trowa. Duo's almost done with breakfast." Quatre smiled pleasantly at his friend as he sat next to him. Trowa nodded in greeting and sipped his precious java. The sound of sizzling indicated that Duo had dumped the pots in the sink and was getting the plates. Trowa looked up from his cup and glanced around the room. "Where's Wufei?" he asked, looking at Quatre. "I don't know. He wasn't in the gym and he wasn't in bed when I checked earlier. I assume he must have gone out. "Probably to get some decent breakfast." mused Heero as his looked at his tasted dish in disgust. Duo feigned hurt. "Heero, how can you say that? It's good stuff, it's...(spit) nasty!" he spat as he tried the yellow pile known as eggs. "Gross. This stuff reeks. I guess we'll have to go out again." he sighed, grabbing the plates and quickly disposed of the toxin. "Duo, can I please re-hire the cooks to cook now?" Quatre asked, looked rather pathetic with big blue eyes. "No! I will get it right someday!" Duo declared, letting the running water overflow onto the floor. Quatre just slammed his forehead into the table and muttered something in Arabic.   
**************************   
Phew! I'm finally done. I tried to make it longer, but it didn't really work. Oh well, keep on trying I guess. R&R k? Love ya!!!   



	7. Welcome to My Nightmare...

cosmos7 I'm soooooooooo sorry that i haven't written a chapter in, like, forever! I had to move back to my grandma's to go to school and guess what she doesn't have. A friggin' computer is all I ask for!!! Oh well. Be warned that chapters will be in long intervals of weeks, a month at most. Please understand? Thank you. 

Disclaimer: Sorry, I donated all my money to the WTC relief efforts. My ass is poor. I do own this whole plot thing that I'm wracking my brain for, though. The song, '_Man's Road' _ came from the movie, The Last Unicorn. It's a good book too. 

*************************************   
Chapter Seven: Welcome to My Nightmare......   
************************************* 

Cosmos waited in her room, silently, until trouble came for her again. It usually did every time things were slightly whacky.   
5...4...3...2...1. "Cosmos! Quickly, turn on the news. OZ is broadcasting your picture all over the bloody television!" Setsuna said, flinging the door open. "What?" Cosmos stumbled to the living room to see if it was true. "...infiltrated OZ base 253 last night with one of the wanted gundum pilots and has stolen an information disk. Our men our all on alert and we urge you, the citizens of this city, to do so as well. She is considered highly dangerous. For your own safety, do NOT approach her. You can contact an anonymous tip phone line at...*click*" Hotaru switched off the tube and looked over to Cosmos for comments or orders, probably both. "I can't believe this. How the hell did they get a picture of me?!" shouted the furious woman, staring holes into Setsuna. "They must have had highly advanced security cameras, hidden from the naked eye. At least it was of your good side." she responded, shocking the outers. Cosmos, however, was not amused. "How can you, of all people, make light of this situation?" she asked, raising an eyebrow. "I guess I'm the only one remembers the Luna Pen?" Cosmos smacked her forehead out of stupidity. "Of course! I am such a dumb ass." Haruka looked at her kitten, shocked that se would say such a thing. Setsuna continued on. "You would have had to done it any how. We're going to mach you with a missing person. A girl about your age to be more precise." She went into her room and returned shortly with a brown folder. "Her name is Autumn Maeve Rogers. She disappeared about two weeks ago after having a fight with her parents, Sage and Nolan Rogers. She has one brother and two sisters. Here is the rest. Lucky for us, the Rogers' live in Maine. You're cover story will be that they had you move in with a guardian, me, for a while to help cool things between your family and yourself. The rest of the information will be in here." Setsuna handed Cosmos the folder, patting her hand reassuringly. "Don't worry Princess, everything will work itself out." she said mysteriously, as usual. Haruka, Michiru, and Hotaru silently took in the information in case of questioning and let their princess sift through her thoughts. 

Wufei lay in complete silence, for the fifth time counting the cracks in the ceiling, which there were none. 'I swear when I get out of here...' his thoughts trailed as the door creaked open. A dark haired child peeked in cautiously at him before entering, a fact which he liked. It meant that whoever had taken him here considered him a threat of some sort. Good. The girl walked silently to him and proceeded to check his already healing wounds. "I see that you are healing quickly. That's good. My name is Hotaru, and the tall woman that had yelled at you earlier was Haruka." Wufei hid his surprise. That was a woman? Haruka looked like a man to him. Damn onna. Hotaru smuggled a laugh. She knew he must have thought that Haruka-papa was a man. "Who was other woman, the white haired one?" he asked, looking to her again. She bit her lip. "That you'll have to ask her yourself. Do you want a phone to contact you comrades?" she asked ambiguously. Wufei's head jerked. "How do you know of them?" he asked, a deadly hint that she better have an answer. Hotaru only shook her had and smiled. "I know all about you. She may not, but I do." With that, she turned to leave, closing the door to his room, but opening his curiosity. 

***************************   
After swallowing the biggest aspirin pills he could find, Quatre wondered to his music room, only to see Trowa playing his beloved flute. The song was all too familiar to him, to all of them. It was the theme to their poor lives. That damn Rhythm Emotion song. While in itself a beautiful song, it had become too redundant for his liking. Trowa looked over his shoulder and noticed he was there. "You sounded beautiful, as usual. Care for a duet?" Quatre asked, already heading to his violin stand. "Always." came the reply. "I hear a song the other day on the radio and found it rather...fitting. So, I found the music to it. Here." Qautre handed the silent clown turned solider a sheet of music. "Man's Road." Trowa read. 

_Horizon, rising up to me_   
_the purple dawn._   
_Dust demon, screamin'_   
_brings an eagle to lead me on_   
_For in my heart, I carry such a,_   
_heavy load._   
_Here I am, on Man's Road.___

_Walkin Man's Road_   
_Walkin' Man's Road.___

_I'm hungry, weary._   
_but I can not lay me down_   
_the rain comes, dreary_   
_but there's no shelter I have found._   
_It will be a long time before I find, my abode_   
_Here I am on Man's Road___

_Walking Man's Road___

_Moon rising, disguising,_   
_lonely streets in gay displays_   
_the stars fade, the night shade,_   
_falls and makes the world afraid._   
_It waits inside and for the sky to explode_   
_Here I am on Man's Road___

_Walkin' Man's Road_   
_Walkin' Man's Road_   
_Walkin' Man's Road_   
_Walkin' Man's Road_   
_Walkin' Man's Road_

Trowa finished his flute solo and looked in..almost awe at the simple sheet of music. "Quatre, it's so perfect." The blonde prince simply nodded and let out a small sad smile, for they both knew that no matter how sad the song was, it fit their lives to a tee.   
*********************** 

Cosmos sat on her bed, cross-legged, and open the brown folder. A picture of a pretty young girl fell into her lap. Picking it up to study, Cosmos held it up to get a better look. She looked about sixteen, give or take a year. Pretty black hair with the ends fading from a bright yellow to orange to red fell around her mid back with slight layers all over. 'Hn. Obviously going for the fire affect. Pretty good.' she thought, continuing her study. The closed smile she wore seemed sincere to the casual observer, but if you looked closely, you could see a sarcastic meaning behind it. 'She's got spirit. I like that.' The nose was a bit crooked and had a diamond nose stud on the left side. The cheek bones could have been more pronounced like her own, but oh well. Cosmos almost dropped the picture when she noticed the eyes. Only one was green. The other was a gray shade.   
***********************   
Oh...small cliff hanger. why does this girl have weird eyes! Knowing all the weird stuff that happens to the senshi, its probably not normal! see ya next time.   



	8. Reality? What's That?

cosmos8 Helooooooo out there in internet land! I'm back *applause heard all around* Thank you, thank you.*bowing and waving* I'm   
finally here with the much anticipated but never duplicated *glares at plagerists* chapter 8. I'll shut the hell up and let you read   
the damn story 

Disclaimer: "If I was a dude I'd tell ya'll to suck my dick..." Lil Kim really has attitude. I like it!   


****************************   
Chapter Eight: Reality? What's That?   
**************************** 

Duo wondered around the mansion, bored out of his mind. He already read his copy of 'Playboy' and without Wufei   
to drive slowly insane, he was crawling up the wall. He passed by the music room and heard the sounds of an artist or two. He   
smiled and shook his head. 'Those two need to stop pussy footing around and just admit that they like each other.' he smirked.   
If even the oblivious Wufei noticed the sparks between them, it had to be hard core. He walked on to the living quarters, or the   
undead quarters as he called them. Three out of five never admitted to having actual emotions, so they weren't really living.   
"Huh?" he stopped in front of Wufei's door and noticed it wasn't locked. He could practically feel the devil horns popping out   
of his skull with the matching tail. 'Wow, he must have been in a hurry not to lock his door. Hehehe' he grinned, evil purpouse   
in mind of couse. Looking down the hall, he was relieved that no body was there and quickly slipped in.... 

Cosmos continued to stare at the offending picture. 'I know her. I know her.' kept popping into her head. 

*Flashback* 

Serenity sat bored in front of her tutor and stiffled a sigh. She, along with all the royal young women, had to suffer,   
oh no, learn, how to be a lady. She felt a slight nudge on her left and turned to see the Arch Duchess Lady Forsythia II nod in   
the direction of a new arrival at the front of the class. She seemed rather nervous and had clasped her ivory hands in front of   
her blue dress. She had lovely dark hair piled on her head in a loose bun, but the most startling thing about this girl was that she   
had one green eye and one grey eye. "Everyone, settle down please. Ladies, this is Lady Fauna Atlantis III, Supreme Countess   
of the royal court Tedacha. Lady, may I present Princess Serenity IV of the Lunar Kingdom ......" and she went on down the   
line. Lady Fauna went to go take her seat but as she passed Serenity, thier eyes met with a uncertain quality....   
*End Flashback* 

"Fauna Atlantis?" Cosmos asked the picture, before turning away. Clapping broke her out of her thoughts. "Setsuna,   
what are you clapping about?" Sestuna smiled enigmatically and shook her head. "Princess, you memories are more intact then   
I first thought. You remember Lady Fauna Atlantis from Tedacha. Tell me about her." She sat down on the small love seat   
conrnered in the large room. "I remember that she was from a planet beyond this solar system, much more technologically   
advanced then our own, and that she and her family were on the Moon for diplomatic purposes. She was very sweet, but kept   
to herself mostly. She had the strangest eyes. One grey and one green." Cosmos finished, looking at Setsuna expectantly.   
"Correct. Those eyes are a type of birthmark only seen in the royal family. Fauna's grandmother was the second princess of   
Tedacha, married off to a wealthy count at a young age. When Beryl attacked the Moon Kingdom, her family was still there, so   
they all got reborn with us. Sort of a parting gift, you might call it." Cosmos took it all in silence. A thought surfaced. "She   
wasn't a senshi was she?" she asked. Setsuna shook her head no. "No. Her cousin, Princess Shadiya Bliss I was Sailor   
Tedacha. Her descendent now carries that title." she explined, making all doubt disappear. "Why are we doing this? Why   
assume her identity?" the princess wondered, continueing to study the biography provided in front of her. "To help you gain   
one." was the mysteriuous reply. 

Wufei was antsy. No wait, he had cruised right past antsy into extreamly pissed. How dare these weak onnas keep   
him here like some sort of caged animal! He sat up quickly, but when the pain in his stomach hit, he laid back down. "Damn   
onna!" he cursed. A knock on the door caused him to look over. A woman with sea green hair walked in with a plate of food   
and water. "I thought you might be hungry. My name is Michiru." she said, placing the items down on the nightstand. He sniffed   
at them and turned away rudely. Michiru only giggled at this. "Don't worry. We didn't poisen it or anything. I am a rather good   
cook." Silence. Sighing, she got up and turned to leave. "Why don't you contact your comrads. They're probably worried about   
you." Wufei's eyes bugged, but he didn't say anything as she left. What is it with these onnas. Did he forget to take of the button   
on his shirt that said "I'm a Gundum Pilot, Ask Me How"?   
********************************* 

Short, I know, but it's all I can think of right now. Next chapter, I'm thinking of bringing the other senshi into it. Why   
did they get their immortality back? Read my new story Trial By Fire: The Martian Princess Chronicles in the   
dragonball/sailormoon section. It has three chapters already so.. have fun. All you Rei fans will like it. Despite what some of   
you might think, I DO like the other senshi, especially Rei and Lita. The others are alright. Bye bye!   
  



	9. You look Kinda Familiar....

cosmos9 Okay, I know that there were some technical difficulties due to the remodeling on ff.com, but I finally got that damn chapter up and at 'em. As a reward, I'm already starting on chapter 9! *several roses land at koneochan_hime's feet* Oh, you're too kind. Here it is. Oh, I'm already working on the Martian Princess Chronicels forth chapter, so no worries! 

Disclaimer: I dare ya to sue me! You can get one of my cats that craps all over the place. No! You can't have her! *snuggles kitty* You can have the crap. 

Author Note: I'll be using plain English for the Lunar flashbacks from now on. I got too many e-mails complaining that they didn't understand what the charcters were saying. 

*********************************   
Chapter Nine: You Look Kinda' Familiar....   
********************************* 

Quatre wondered past Wufei's room and noticed that the usually locked door was wide open. 'Duo...' he thought, peeking in. He nearly had a heart attack! The familiar black sheets were replaced with pink and white, with little hearts and stars. All of Wufei's under wear and clothes were dipped in chocolate and fire ants were picking at them. Duo had spray painted "Nataku Is Gay! Nataku Is Whack!...." and any other foul word the little braided boy could think of. In the center of it all was a picture of Nataku bound and gagged while Deathscythe pointed its sycthe at its neck. On the back read : "Never mess with the braid Justice Boy! Shinigami lives!!!" Quatre chuckled. Oh what Wufei was going to do to him when he got back.... Quatre went to go prepare the infimary. 

Cosmos watched with slight amusment as Wufei picked at his food that Michiru had slaved over the stove for. She slid in, ignoring the look he was giving her, and took a huge bite of the mashed potatoes. "Mmmmm...mashed potatoes...They're good you know, Michiru's a great cook. Besides, if we wanted to kill you, we would have done it already." she said, taking another generous bite of potatoes. Wufei slapped her hand away from his food and growled. "That's my food onna! What do you want anyways?" Cosmos simply shook her head. "I'm just trying to be nice. I took the liberty of e-mailing your friends about your whereabouts." He glared at her. "Oh, you're welcome.What was that? Oh, you like my house? Thank you, it was gift from my friends." She watched with a grin as the chinese boy blew up. "I said nothing of the sort woman! Who are you people anyway?! Why do you seem to know everything about me?!" Haruka, Setsuna, Michiru, and Hotaru stood at the doorway, listening to him rant. *You know, he really _does_ remind me of Vie. How did you know he would be at the base when Koneko would be?* Haruka asked through their unique link. *Because I sent him the e-mail.* That all looked to Setsuna with slight shock on their faces. *Figures.* Hotaru just shook her head. 

Heero went to go check hime e-mail for the fifth time that day. _1 New E-Mail_. "Hn." He opened it and quickly looked over it. It read:   
Perfect Solider,   
As you have probably have noticed, your comrad Wufei Chang has taken a leave of absence from your residence. No worries. A few nights ago, he was given a mission to infiltrate OZ Base 253, along with myself. No, I'm not a gundum pilot, but I am trying to help with the effort. Unfortunalty, he was shot in the stomache so I have him in my safe house to heal. You can see him or take him for your own medical care at 1660 Azalia Dr. Come whenever you want. Bring your comrades if you feel threatened in any way.   
Cosmos 

Heero quickly shut down the laptop and went in search of the others. They were on a serch and rescue mission now. 

~~~~~~~   
Ami or now Princess Athena of Mercury sat with her former soldiers in front of her coffee table. Even Mamoru sat with Luna, Artemis, and Diana. All of them had their birth marks and true coloring in full view for Ami to examine. "So, we all agree that Serenity must be back?" Makoto, Princess Hera of Jupiter, asked. "I don't think we should jump to conclusions though. It could just be a coinsidence. How many years has it been now? Maybe after a certain amount of time, we revert." Minako, Princess Aphrodite of Venus, shook her head. Ami took out her computer and made a few calculations. "It doesn't make any sense. Why would we suddenly revert in...732 years. There's no scientific pattern. "Oh shove science! We know better then to rely on science by now, Ami. We need some real answers people." Rei, Princess Discordia of Mars, yelled. Endymion repressed a sigh. She never could quite get out of the queen role. "I tend to side with Makoto on this one. It makes sense. When Serenity left, we reverted back into mortals. Now that she's back, so is our immortality." Luna sighed. "If only..." she started. Artemis and Diana looked at her inquizitively. "If only what Luna?" he asked. "If only it had never come to that all those years ago. Look at all the damage we caused! Rei, your great grand-daughter has started a horrible war on one side, while your great grandson is on the other. The outers disappeared with Serenity and ever since she disapeared, so did our peace! Time has gone hay wire and so has our destiny! This is just like on the Moon Kingdom..." she shouted, her fur bristling. All of them stared in shock at the tiny animal, and once powerful human 2000 years ago, as she ranted. 'It's true though...ever since that day, the world went to hell.' Minako thought, touching her birthmark cautiously. 'We caused it." Makoto bit her fingernails. 'All that we did, all that we belived in, disappeared with her.' Ami finished their thoughts. Rei and Mamoru remained silent. Neither wanted to admit they were wrong. "What do you mean it was the same on the Moon Kingdom?" he finally asked the black cat next to him. Luna hung her head in shame. "When Artemis and I showed you your past memories...they were...altered." she admitted. Gasps were heard from all. "What do you mean..." Rei started, being cut off by Luna. "I'll show you." A golden light flashed through the room. 

*Flash Back* 

Princess Serenity ran as fast as her dress would permit her to try and lose the senshi. It was almost noon and he would be expecting her soon behind the royal gardens and in the private lagoon. "Serenity! Where are you always sneaking off to?" Jupiter shouted behind her. A rouge twing snatched her dress and tore a piece of silk from it. She kept running. "You can't escape us Serenity." Mars sneered, picking up the material. Her heart pounded, racing in her chest. Why must they always be so cruel to her? Last month, her mother had given her a puppy for her birthday, and a few weeks later, they had drowned it. They killed an innocent animal just to hurt her! 'Monsters', she thought as she came closer to the gardens. If she could just make it past the bushes... "Serenity, this is pointless! We'll find you sooner or later." Venus yelled from a short distance. 'Must be faster!' she screamed in her mind as she came closer and closer to the lagoon. "Ah!" she cried as she tripped and landed in the dirt. "There she is!" Mercury pointed. Footsteps came closer to her as she tried to get up. 'Keep away from me!' she cried in her head as she stumbled to the lagoon. "Almost there.." she whispered, tripping to the entrance. "Serenity, what's wrong?" a deep voice asked, catching her as she fell. She looked up to her beloved Vie. A prince from a distant solar system, he was visiting the kingdom to see her, under the guise of diplomatic reasons. The senshi sneaked up behind them and watched from a short distance. "It's not fair, Vie. They just keep after me, hunting me!" she cried, seeking solace in his chest. The senshi gasped when they saw who it was. A tall, distinguished man of chinese descent in black and blue armor....Prince Vie II of Banuta. They slowly moved away to not alert them that they were there. "I can't believe her! She has Prince Endymion as a fiance and now she's rolling around with some alien prince!" Mars shouted once they were at a fair distance. "Maybe now you can have Endymion for yourself. I don't think he'll be too happy about this new development." Venus smirked. Mars smiled with anticipation.   
"Serenity! Come to my quarters NOW!" Queen Serenity shouted to her disobediant daughter. Serenity sighed and dragged herself to her mothers' quarters. No doubt that the senshi snitched on her and Vie. She opened the door and quickly sat across from the older woman. "I have it on good authority that you were seen with Prince Vie in a secret rendezvous. Don't you understand that you are promised to Prince Endymion of Earth so that there may be an allience between our two planets? Do you want our world to be torn apart by war? We may be very magically advanced, but that is nothing in comparison to the technological advacements of Earth. We would be destroyed. Why can't you understand that?" she escalated. " I know! I know Mother. But can't you see that we don't love each other? While I'm off with Prince Vie, he's amuseing himself with Sailor Mars! Our betrothal is a lie! Why can't Sailor Mars marry Endymion? There would still be an allience with Earth and our kingdom, and now with Mars. All of us win!" Serenity shouted, her cheeks red. "This is not a game Serenity. There are no winners, only losers. Queen Terra of Earth does not approve of her son marrying a warrior, no matter if she is a princess, just like I don't approve of my daughter marrying a war fiend, even if he is a prince! No more discussions Serenity. You and Vie, it ends now." she finished, signaling for Serenity to leave. She looked at her mother with crystal tears in her eyes. "Why can't you understand? I love Vie, not Endymion. You can't stop us from seeing each other!" she screamed, quickly leaving before her mother could react.   
Huge bolts of negative energy coarsed through the Moon, a sanctuary built on peace and positivity. "Vei! Beyrl has just declared war here!" Serenity screamed, running to her lover as a bolt crashed near her feet. "I know Serenity. They're at war at home." hugged her fiercely. They ran quickly down the royal pathway to the palace. "What are you doing with _my_ fiance?" Endymion asked, blocking their way. Pulling her away fom Vie, he turned to walk away with her. Serenity turned to face him. 'I may be your fiance, but I will _never _love you!" she screamed, punching him in the face. More energy crackled. "Huh?!" they cried. "With all this negative energy, we'll be destroyed! We must find my mother!" Serenity shouted to him, rising over the winds. They ran into the palace to find the powerful queen. "Serenity! Get out of here! Beryls' war has come! Go!" she shouted, hugging her precious daughter for the last time. Vie grabbed her hand and led her to the escape pods ment for the royal family. Just before they reached them, a horrible woman in purple stopped them. "Oh, princess, leaving so soon? Or, will he fight for you?" she asked in her terrible voice. Vie quickly stepped in front of Serenity and swiped at the snake with his katana. Beryl only laughed and sent him a life ending ball of energy. "Nooooo!!!!!!!" Serenity cried, kneeling over her fallen lover. "I don't care if I die in this life, Beryl, but mark my words, I will kill you!" she screamed at the evil being. Without hesitation, she took Vie's katana and sheathed it in her heart.   
  
*End Flash Back*   
***************************   
That's all for now, just enough to wet your appetites! Don't worry, I have a killer plot in mind for the next chapter, so hang in there! I'm probably going to post Chapter 4 of MC tonight of tommorow. Check it out! Okay, that sounded lame...   



	10. New Faces, New Places

WOW!!!!! I reached the 100 review mark!!!!!! When I started, I never expected to even get 20! This is so amazing!   
Sorry to keep you waiting for two weeks, but I *grumbling* had writers' block. 

It's what a lot of you have been waiting for! Hotaru and Duo meet!   


Disclaimer: Lawyers SUCK!   


*****************************   
Chapter 10: New Faces, New Places   
*****************************   


"Wait, you did WHAT?" asked Setsuna, glaring hard. Cosmos smiled. "I told the pilots where we were and that they could come over to get Wufei." Setsuna let out a huge sigh. "Princess, you do realize that they will kill first, ask questions later?" she asked, reaching the end of her usually unlimited patience. Cosmos simply grinned and nodded before heading back to Wufei's temporary room. Haruka simply shook her head, letting a small smile play her mouth. 'That girl..." she murmured. Setsuna turned to her and warned her with her eyes not to push her. Michiru simply sighed and went back to the kitchen. "I guess I'll put a few more pancakes in the pan." she threw over her shoulder. Hotaru slipped away back to her room to play solitaire. 

Cosmos peeked into the disgruntle boy's room and smiled when she saw he was asleep. Stealthily, she tip-toed to his bedside. She quickly took note of the pitcher of water that Michiru must have given him and grinned evilly. 'Should I or shouldn't I? Aw what the hell.' Still grinning, she grabbed the glass and positioned it over his head, letting a droplet fall. Right as she was about to take the plunge, Wufei's eyes shot open, staring past her, then slowly focusing into her eyes. 

Wufei drifted in and out of sleep, almost afraid he would see that dream again, with the woman that looked startlingly like Cosmos. He gently closed his weary eyes and began a slow thought process about these strange onnas that can see into his soul. *Drop*. His mind twitched. 'What the hell was that? Figures these weak onnas would have a leaky roof.' He peeked open his eyes and saw...impossibly deep blue eyes? Groan. It was _her_ again. What was it about her that allowed him to want to keep talking to her. If she were any other woman, he would ignore her, like that stalker psycho onna Relena. It was all he could do to keep from taking his katana and slashing her annoying body into pieces and then feeding them to the fishes, then killing the fishes and so on and so on. But no, not her. Her aura radiated something so akin to his own, he was drawn like a moth to the passionate flame. Pain, loss, and yet, a strong sense of justice. It was unfathomable how similar they both were! Inconceivable, yet real.... 

"What are you doing here onna?" she heard him ask her. A slight sweat beaded his forehead and she squashed the urge to wipe it away. What was wrong with her?! 'I traveled all this way to get away from an unfaithful lover, and here I am, wanting to wipe a boy I barely know's sweat off! I swear I've been knocked in the head a few too many times over the years.' she thought, removing her uncomfortable gaze from him. "I just wanted to tell you that your friends are on their way, coming to rescue you from this awful place." she said with a small smirk at her sarcasm. Wufei mearly grunted and continued to stare at her face. 'Oh God, do I have food on my face?' she thought, wishing she could look in a mirror. "Um, I also wanted to check on your wound. I don't want it to get infected." she said, pushing the slight waver in her voice down. "What do you care?" he asked, _still_ looking into her eyes. She felt her face flush unwittingly. 'Damn'. "Because I don't want your friends to think I'm slowly killing you." she heard herself say. 'Oh, yeah Cosmos, that wasn't lame' She heard him sigh and flip the covers. Her face flushed ever more, much to her disappointment, when she for the first time got a good look at his perfect washboard stomach. Muscles rippled under his goldenly olive skin. "*Ahem* Wait while I go get some supplies and don't move." She got up quickly and exited the room to get the first aid kit from the medicine cabinet.   
****************   
Quatre looked over the e-mail that was shoved under his nose by Heero. 'Never one for subtly' he thought wryly. "Are you sure this isn't some elaborate scheme?" he asked, turning to the others, also reading. "I don't know Q-man. How many people would hack into Heero's e-mail, let alone even know it, just for a trap? And we're not counting the obviously suicidal people here." Duo asked, tossing the e-mail over his shoulder. "I believe we should take it seriously. Duo's actually right, for once." Trowa said, ignoring the nasty look thrown to him by The Braid, as Wufei had called him vocationally. They all looked to Heero, who had yet to say anything. "We're on a search and rescue mission." They all nodded and left to their own quarters to prepare.   
**************** 

He watched as she returned with the promised medical aid. He was glad, his wound was starting to ache. "I'm sorry it took so long to re-dress your wound. Guess we kinda forgot." she said, slightly embarrassed. Trying her damnedest not to blush, she very carefully cut away at the old bandage and gasped when she saw the bullet hole, still slightly bleeding, even two days later. Wufei bit his tongue at the feeling of having air on his wound. "You are very honorable not to have said anything Wufei." she said gently, using small, soft ministrations to rub a bactine ointment over the sides of it. He hissed slightly at the burning sensation of alcohol on the raw skin. "I'm sorry." she murmured, patting it faintly to let the skin absorb the medicine. "Don't worry about it. I've had worse pains then this." he said, trying not to sound weak. As if reading his mind, she said " Don't worry Wufei, I don't think you're weak." Cosmos quickly patched on a new bandage and left him to his own misapprehended thoughts.   
*************** 

Trowa sat in the passenger seat of one of Quatre's SUV's, white with tan interior. 'I swear, that guy just radiates pureness' he thought, mentally giving a small smile. "So where the hell is this place?" Duo asked from the back, for the fifth time. Heero gripped the steering wheel a little tighter, dying to hit him. "*Sigh* It's about twenty miles from here. We'll be there in a few hours." Quatre answered, tapping into his patience void. Duo grumbled and snuggled down into the seat, arms folded.   
************** 

Setsuna shuddered. "What's wrong?" asked Hotaru, placing a caring hand on her psuedo-mother's shoulder. "They're on their way." was the reply. "Should I break out the bullet-proof vests?" teased Haruka. Michiru only sighed and shook her head with a small smile gracing her lips. Setsuna looked around. "Where's Cosmos?" Haruka quickly snaked an arm around her lover's waist and shrugged. "Last I saw, she was toting around a huge first aid kit." Michiru looked thoughtful. "She's probably with Vie. I think they're starting to sense the old connection between them." she replied. Hotaru stayed quiet for a moment before saying anything. "What do you think will happen when they realize who each other truly is?" she finally asked. All of the women stayed silent. "Honestly, I think they will rekindle their love." Setsuna said, not noticing Cosmos had entered the rom. "Who will rekindle their love?" A collective 'meep' rose through their throats. Haruka glared at the supposedly all powerful time goddess. *Why the hell didn't you warn us she was coming?!* she asked telepathically. Setsuna looked sheepish. *I can't sense her like I could with Bunny. Her powers must cancel out my own.* Hotaru struggled to come up with a convincing answer, but was drawing a serious blank. *She's staring at us! Say something, anything!* she said anxiously to the others. "We were talking about a soap opera we were watching. This girl has amnesia and she can't remember her lover, while he doesn't recognize her. It's all very interesting." Michiru finally answered her princess. A collective sigh breathed through the room. Cosmos raised an unbelieving eyebrow, but simply left the room. Sestuna squirmed under the heated gazes she was receiving from her friends. 

Cosmos returned to her room and quickly slipped into some gray sweat pants and a white top. As she passed the mirror, she groaned when she noticed the word 'princess' scripted over her behind. "Just what I need. Princess written on my ass." ruffling through her personal drawer, she returned to her bed with the brown envelope that contained her new identity. 'I better study this sucker cuz school starts soon.' She flipped open the folder and saw the picture that had at first disturbed her clipped to the front with her complete bio on the opposite side. It read: 

Name: Autumn Maeve Rogers   
Parents: Nolan and Sage Rogers   
Birth date: August 2, A.C 179   
Age: 16 and seven months   
Origin: Mixed; Romanian/American   
Eyes: Right eye green, Left eye gray   
Hair: Black roots, yellow, orange, and ends red   
Distinguishing marks: Diamond nose stud in left nostril   
Country/Colony: Maine, America   
Known Affiliates: Tiara Tojay   
Mahogany Miller   
Sara Vangil   
Catherine (Kitty) Johanson 

Cosmos looked at all the little school pictures next to each name and noticed that they all too had rather distinguishing looks. 'Must be a group thing' she thought, flipping to the next page. She got a look at where Autumn previously lived. 'Ritzy neighborhood. Oh, it says her father is a diplomat and her mother is a psychiatrist.' Next page contained information on the accent and terms used most often by little miss Autumn. She had a slight Romani accent, most likely her mother spoke it to her. Moving on, the next page had a long list of dislikes and a rather short list of likes. 'Likes shopping, dying her hair, making fun of other people, and fighting. Hn, really really short list.' Her thoughts were cut short by a loud knock on the front door. Cosmos closed her eyes. "They're here."   
**************   
Duo banged loudly on the bijou front door. Heero rested his hand on the handle of his favorite gun and waited for the door to open. "Knock knock! Anybody home?" Duo asked rather loudly, banging the door again. Going for a third, he raised his arm. A soft click stopped him though. The most beautiful girl he had ever seen had just opened his heart as well as the door. "Welcome. I'm Hotaru Tome. Welcome to the end."   
********************************* 

Aren't I positively evil? I think this is one of the longer chapters, but since I'm sick and have nothing better to do, I decided to throw you a fricken bone people. (I love that movie) Anyways, read and review as always. Check out chapter 5 of the Martian Princess Chronicles! 


	11. What Do You Think This Is? A Free For Al...

*konekochan-hime comes out of bedroom meekly* Hello. I'm so sorry that I haven't written in a while, but I've moved to my grandma's and she doesn't have a computer to write with. This is as soon as I could get this out to you. Sorry. 

P.S. Merry Christmas!!!!!! 

Disclaimers: *takes one of her cats and lets her poop on a lawyers' lap* Ooh, stinky. That's all you'll ever get if you sue me.   


***********************************************   
Chapter Eleven: What Do You Think This Is? A Free For All?   
*********************************************** 

"Welcome to the end....of your journey." Hotaru smirked. She loved doing that. All the other scouts sighed and shook their heads. She loved doing that. Duo's eyes nearly bugged out at the young girl, but before she could see, Quatre gently smacked him on the shoulder. Heero seemingly shoved Duo out of the way and reached for his gun. "Ah, there's no need for that Heero. Since Wufei is rather...incapacitated at the moment, it would make sence that you follow us." Setsuna stated, already turning to head to their occupied guest room. Heero blinked before following. 

Wufei groaned when he heard foot steps nearing the room. "What now onnas? Haven't you bothered me enough?" he called out, not knowing that the others were there. Cosmos and Haruka made a face. "Shut up with the onna already! We have names." Cosmos shouted through the door. Michiru sighed and placed a hand on her princess's shoulder before openeing the door. Wufei looked over and raised an eyebrow when he saw the others. "Took you long enough." he grunted, trying to sit up. Trowa squelshed a string of jealosy when Quatra immediatly went over to Wufei's side to try and help him up. All the scouts noticed that Cosmos had clencthed her fists to stop herself from helping. *She's remembering.* Michiru sang over to the others. "What the hell happened?" Duo asked, pushing his way over to him. Cosmos sighed and started from the point that she got her mission to Wufei and her meeting up in the computer lab to Wufei getting shot in the stomach and yet again to operating on him (sort of) and now. All was silent. "Aw, Wu-man got wasted." Duo exclaimed. Everyone sweatdropped. "Idiot Braid" Wufei muttered from his bedside. Hotaru cleared her throat. "Why don't we all go into the living room and have a nice cup of tea?" she asked, motioning to the door. Trowa looked around the room before exiting, noticing that another girl was still in here with him. Mentally shaking his head, he left to get his drink along with the others. 

Cosmos watched from the corner of her eye as the tall boy, Trowa left. 'Finally' she thought suddenly. She blushed out of shame and realization. Could she actually _love_ the chauvanist boy in her guest bed that helped save her life, immortal as it is, but still he didn't know that, and was irresistably cute? 'Oh no!' she cried in her head as she realized that she whad been staring at him and growing redder by the moment. "What now woman? Haven't you bothered me enough for one day?" he asked, obviously iritated. Cosmos's redness turned from embaresment to boiling anger. "Bothered you?! You are the most selfish, egotistical man I have **ever** met and I hope you get an ugly scar!" she fummed, fist ready to fight. "Thanks to you! If I hadn't pushed you out of the way..." he trailed off, cursing himself for giving his little secret away. Cosmos let her anger ebb at this new development. "You? You took the bullet for me? But why?" she asked, gently sitting on the edge of the bed. 'Damn that woman! How can she ask that question when I don't know the answer?' he thought, seeing that he had no way out of this one. "I guess it was because you look like someone I knew from a long time ago. From my dreams." he answered slowly. Cosmos felt her eyes widen and then looked into a pair of rather pained eyes before they turned from her. She placed a warm ivory hand on his contrasting face and softly pushed him to face her. "What kind of dreams?" she asked lightly, as not to scare him away. "Damn you, why do you have to look so much like her? Your eyes.." he gazed up at the white beauty before him. She slowly removed her hand and looked questioningly at her object of unrealized affection. "Look like who?" Wufei looked away again before answering. "Serenity" She nearly fell off the bed in shock. "How do you know of Serenity?" she demanded, regaining her posture. Wufei looked at her with hidden suprise. "How do _you _know of Serenity?" he asked right back. Cosmos opened and closed her mouth in shock, finding it suddenly dry. "I- I am and _was_ her." she stuttered, confusing him even more. "Perplexing onna. How can you be and not be someone at the same time?" he piped back. Unconciously, her star reverted to Serenity's cresent moon upon her high forehead. Her hair became more silver and skin even paler. "What the hell? Who are you?" Wufei asked from his stunned bedside. A flash echoed through the room and no more was Cosmos before him, but now the woman he dreamed of, Serenity. She blinked and waited for her silk dress to settle.   
****************   
Discordia was the first to recover from memories that shot through their souls. She looked around and saw the others reactions to their wretched behavior of so long ago. Athena was so pale she looked like she would pass out. She kept staring at the wall in front of her with an unequaled sadness in her eyes. Hera looked at her hands as if they would never be clean again. Aphrodite was muttering to herself something no human could hear. Endymion had a cross of anger and sadness over his once noble face, now the look of a defeated man. "And now you know. Because of your selfishness, the crucial link between the protectors and the protectee was never formed." Luna scolded broken heartedly next to Artemis. "How...could we have been so horrible? So vile?" Athena asked, finally tearing her gaze away from the wall to Luna. The cat only sighed and shook her head. "I don't know. You just were." she answered sadly. "We have to apologize to her. We have to." Ahrodite suddenly said, speaking lucidly. Hera nodded. "Mercury, can you scan to find out where she is? Or if the Outers are with her? They have to be." she stated, looking at the blue haired woman. She simply nodded took over her scanner from her subspace pocket.   
****************   
  
Hotaru stared into her cup of lemon tea, sorting out her thoughts. 'What is this strange energy I'm sensing? I doubt the others have sensed it or else they would have told me.' she thought darkly. She surveyed the room. Heero was looking into his cup and swishing it around as it to see if any posion was tainted it. To his left sat Trowa, quietly sipping his substituted java and looking at Setsuna as she spoke about Wufei's condition. On the arm chair sat sweet little Quatre, conversing with Michiru about a favorite violinist. Lastly, on the floor sat the boy who knocked on the door, Duo. 'What's this?' She noticed a...tint of some sort around him. Honing her senses, she looked again. She gasped slightly, making everyone look at her. "I choked on my drink. I'm sorry." she quickly said before turning her gaze back on Duo. A black aura surrounded him and that was the signiture color a an all too familiar god. It was clear now. Duo was possesed by Shinegami. *Haruka, look at Duo and tell me what you see.* she asked the only other senshi not conversing. Haruka glanced at him and smiled slyly to her young charge. *Oh, I see alright. A handsome young man, apparently single....* Hotaru blushed. *Besides that. Don't you see the black aura? Shinegami has claimed him.* she whispered the last part. A knock on the door halted all conversations. "Well, who could that be?" Michiru asked herself as she went to get the door. There stood the newly reserrected senshi. "Hello Michiru."   
****************************** 

Well well well. Look who's back in town. I wonder what's going to ha-ppen *giggle* R & R!!! 


	12. Too Close For Comfort

  
I'm in such a good mood that I decided to write a new chapter! OMG, can you believe that this whacko chick actually reviewed the story and said that the story sucked without even giving a reason and that I could go to hell? And she was on CHAPTER TWO! I swear, some people. No manners. I totally removed her review. She didn't even leave a e-mail address so I could chew her out. Can dish it, but can't take it huh? Yeah, if your reading this u psycho, I hope _you_ go to hell! *sigh* Anyways, if you want to flame me, all I ask for is a reason. Thanks for ur time! 

P.S. Onna means woman. Plain and simply woman. 

*******************************   
Chapter Twelve: Too Close For Comfort   
******************************* 

Michiru stood there, with her mouth open, unblinking. Athena waved her hand in front of her for a few minutes before she started breathing again. Haruka walked up behind her and placed a possessive hand on her lovers' shoulder, glaring at the inner senshi and their prince. "What the hell do you want?" she spat. She watched with sadistic pleasure as they squirmed under her rather hateful gaze. Hera spoke up in a small voice. "We want to apologize to Usagi for the way were to her." Haruka snorted. "You can apologize all you like to Usagi, but she can't hear you. She no longer exists, but then again, you killed her so know that already." she replied, turning to slam the door in their faces. "Wait! Please, we need to apologize. We have to." Aphrodite said, her eyes watering up. Michiru's eyebrow went up when she noticed the desperation in the Princess of Venus' voice. "Funny, you didn't exactly want to apologize the last time you met with koneko-chan." her soul mate threw in their faces. With the exception of Discordia, all of them looked like they were slapped in the face. Even Endymion held remorse within his eyes. "We are sorry. No matter what you think, we really are sorry. We see now, no even back then, that we were wrong. Let us see Usagi." he said, using a regal voice not heard in years. "Why don't you take your apology and stick it up your ass." the wind goddess continued to argue. Quatre and Duo were starting to feel uncomfortable. They came here to get their friend back, not to witness another war. '*Sigh* I wish the doorbell had never rang.' they thought, their eyes moving back and forth between the parties. 

Wufei watched in shock as the woman he had known as Cosmos transformed into Serenity, sweet Serenity. The last ruffle fell in place, and she stood there, silent and expectant. He moved to close his mouth, but it only fell open again. "Ho-how is this possible?" he stuttered, a rare moment indeed. The flaxen beauty only smiled calmly and moved to his bedside. Gently taking his hand, as she had done earlier, and stroked it softly. "Magic my dear Vie." He quickly pulled his hand away and opened his eyes wider. "What did you call me?" he asked, slowly as to not have an aneurysm. "You are Prince Vie II of Banuta and I am Serenity IV, Princess of the Moon Kingdom and Supreme Princess of the Silver Alliance. Oh, I know this must all be so overwhelming for you, but, " she stopped when she noticed Setsuna in the doorway. *The inner senshi are here to see you. They wish to apologize* she flashed into the princess's mind. Serenity gasped, her eyes filled with pain. Wufei, now Vie, looked with concern at the human star. "Send them in." she sighed, closing her eyes to try and stop her crystalline tears. "Wait, I want to know..." Wufei started, but stopped when he noticed that she wasn't paying attention to him any longer, her gaze focused on the door. Setsuna simply nodded and turned to bring them forth. *For their sakes, they had better be sincere* the time goddess thought cruelly. Serenity turned back to her former lover and gave him a new, sad smile. 'What is she thinking?' Wufei thought, trying to search into her fathom less eyes. He only got sorrow for his troubles. Almost against his will, he lifted a hand and carefully brushed away a single, falling tear. *Drop* His body went ridged with shock. A memory. One single tear held a whole memory for the shinning goddess.   
*Memory* 

_He stood in front of a grand court room, courtiers and nobles surrounded their queen, their beautiful queen. "My prince, welcome to my kingdom." she said, lifting her hand in a stately manner. He bowed with true respect and looked back up to see a new person in front of him. Looking stunningly like Queen Serenity, this could only be one person.... "Prince Vie, may I present my daughter, Serenity IV, Princess of the Moon Kingdom and Supreme Princess of the Silver Alliance." the matriarch smiled, watching her daughter curtsy elegantly before taking her place next to her._   
_ *_End Memory_*_   
_********************___

Setsuna re-entered, looking none too happy. "She has consented to see you. Why is beyond me." she said curtly, forcibly making Haruka step back and away from them. Letting out a collective sigh, the inner princess entered, stopping only briefly to view the young men in the living room. As Endymion passed, the Goddess of the Heavens roughly grabbed his arm. "You make her cry and I'll kill you." she hissed into his ear alone, but he knew that the warning stood for all of them. Forcing down a gulp, he continued with a short nod into the designated place. As they entered, Discordia couldn't stop staring at the figure lying decivingly helplessly in the bed, then back at her transformed princess. Honestly, she didn't want to be there. She really didn't care if she ever got her powers back ad she didn't care whether Serenity ever forgave them. 'Then why am I here?' she thought bitterly, watching as all the others bowed in the lunar princess' presence. Doing so as well, she waited for Serenity to make the next move. There she stood, in all her illumines glory, looking at them like they where disgusting insects. Slowly, she sat at the edge while the others started to move out of their formation, before she stopped them. "No. This is good. I don't think I want to look into your faces just yet." Hera bit her lip and they all unconsciously reverted into a form their haven't used in over many centuries. Serenity looked at the newly transformed senshi and raised her head as if to ask for strength from All Mighty Serenity I herself. Taking a deep breath, she began. "Speak." Mercury was the first to respond. "My Princess, we have seen the error of our ways, and our many trespasses from so long ago." Venus picked up. "Please allow us to apologize for our impardonable transgressions." Serenity's ears perked up at the last two words. "If they are impardonable, why should I forgive you?"   
********************__

Duo watched the young girl, Hotaru, look at him like he was a open book, information ready for the taking. 'What is she doing?' All thoughts were put on hold when Setsuna re-appeared, still looking rather sour. *They are there* was all she said to the other outers. Duo meekly raised hand. "Um, what's going on here? Who were those people and why did they have pictures on their foreheads?" he asked, looking at his other comrades for support, only getting it from Quatre. Heero looked half interested while Trowa sipped his java. Damn, they had totally forgotten about that. "Well, those pictures you saw were simply tattoos and a little dyed hair. The same with Cosmos, the woman with the star." Michiru tried to convincingly lie like a pro. She was failing miserably. Heero snorted. "And pigs fly." Haruka quickly got to her defense. "What do you mean by that?! She's telling the truth. We used to have the same thing, but we had them removed long ago." "But then why were they glowing?" Duo asked, a little louder then before. Everyone except Haruka and Hotaru looked at him like he was on crack. Of course, it was very possible. *I told you he was possessed. Only one of us could see their energy.* the purple firefly said smugly into the blonde woman's head. Before any more questions could be asked, the young braid collapsed, heaving in pain. At the same time, Hotaru felt her body tingling unpleasantly. Heero immediately had a gun in her face. "What did you do to him?" he asked coldly. In an answer, Hotaru simply backed out and fell to the ground.   
*************************************** 

Well, that's the fastest I've ever gotten a chapter out, ne? 


	13. Days Of Old

I'm still alive, just to let you know! I really don't have anything to say, so here it is. 

Disclaimer: *Pulls out gun* Don't make me say it again.   
  


***********************   
Chapter Thirteen: Days of Old   
***********************   


"Hotaru!" Michiru was immediately at the child's side, cradling her head in her lap. Heero still had his gun out, not really sure who to point it at. "What the hell is going on here?" he asked in a deadly soft voice. Trowa had long since forgotten about his java and has helping Quatre lift the American boy to the couch. Setsuna cleared her throat, signaling her knowledge of the situation. "I think I have the solution to this problem." Heero shifted his silver barrel to her. "Talk". If she was intimidated, she never showed it. "There is a legend of the ancient world, even older then this world. Before there was mythology, there were only two gods that worked together in harmony: God of Death and Goddess of Destruction. There is no 'the' in front of their titles, since they just were, not simply two gods in a list of many. After many millenias, they finally realized their affection for each other, but at this time, a new god came to power: God of Life. Thinking these two beings were evil, he banished them to opposite ends of the solar system. Saturn and Earth. It is rumored that once every ten thousand years, they can possess any beings they wish and meet each other for a single lifetime." she finished, re-calling her history from Queen Serenity I. All the remaining pilots looked at her like she was crazy. "That was a beautiful story Ms. Setsuna...but what does it have to do with Duo and Hotaru?" Quatre asked, looking at the two teens unconscious. Haruka took a deep breath for she knew that she was going to get hounded for this one. "I think what she means is...it's possible that it's not a rumor. It is quite feasible that Duo is actually possessed by God of Death and Hotaru Goddess of Destruction. As to why they fainted, there is a perfectly reasonable explanation. Their spirits were trying to escape their bodies and reunite?" she looked to Setsuna for confirmation. The time goddess simply nodded her head. Heero still had his gun at Setsuna, now cocking it. "Do you expect us to believe that?" he asked, using his infamous death glare. "Heero, please put the gun away." Quatre begged, using _his_ infamous puppy dog eyes. Grumbling to himself, the boy reluctantly put away his favorite toy. "Actually, it would make sense." It was Trowa's turn to get the crazy stare. He looked around the room calmly before further explaining. "Duo has always called himself the God of Death. At least this would explain why." Quatre sighed before nodding his head in agreement. "It does make sense Heero."   
Heero slowly nodded his agreement but quickly turned his glare at Setsuna. "But how do you five fit into all this?" he asked, fingers itching to take his gun out again. Michiru's face went red with either embarrassment or uncertainty, probably both. "Well, we're just well versed in mythology is all." she said, quickly looked down at the girl in her lap. *You're a crappy liar my love.* Haruka said psiconically. *I know* the aqua woman sniffed back. Heero raised an eyebrow to show his disbelief. Haruka exploded. "Well do _you_ have any better ideas you punk?!" Trowa visibly restrained Heero from kicking the crap out of the woman while Quatre just muttered something in Arabic. Suddenly, a groan stopped all action. Duo was finally coming to. "Duo! Are you all right? What happened?" He was immediately bombarded with questions from the prince of the sands. "Hey Q-man." he started off weakly. A second groan coming from Michiru's lap caused another disturbance. "Somebody get the number of that train that hit me?" she asked groggily, blinking rapidly to regain her full eyesight. Michiru hugged her tightly before letting her breath. "Uh, still waiting to be filled in?" Duo looked from Heero to Quatre to Trowa. Heero just couldn't bring himself to say it, it was just too irrational. Quatre sighed. "They think that you and Hotaru are possessed by ancient lover gods." Duo blinked. "Okaaayyyy....Hey, do you guys have any more of that crack you sniffed while I was asleep?" Setsuna rolled her eyes and walked over to him. "You _are _possessed by an ancient God of Death. I really don't care if you believe it or not, but it's the truth. Hotaru horned in on their conversation. "Uh, I'm not possessed, I've always been the Goddess of Destruction." she said before attempting to get up. Trowa looked over to her. "How did you know which god? You were asleep and there are hundreds of gods to choose from." he asked suspiciously. Hotaru looked like a deer in a headlight. *Great going Hotaru. We almost had the convinced we weren't insane* Haruka frowned to her young friend. Hotaru simply glared at her before turning back to the situation at hand. Setsuna sighed for what seemed like the millionth time that day. "Well you see, it's like this..."   
**********   
  
Serenity stared at her former _protectors_ as if they were something she stepped in. "If they are impardonable, why should I forgive you?" she asked, keeping all emotions void in her voice. The inners struggled to come up with answers, but could find none. "That is what I thought." she said, making them feel even worse. She sighed. "I want you to know that after this moment, I will never think of you again. You are forgiven from your transgressions, but not forgotten. You will always remember this day for the rest of you **mortal** lives. You are stripped of your gifts as senshi and princesses and prince. You will watch as I re-claim what was rightfully mine and still is, Queen of Crystal Tokyo. You will serve me as the lowest beings, never to be redeemed. Leave now." she ordered them, focusing her powers to remove their planetary powers. All of their transformation pens were torn from their respective bodies in balls of color. With a single thought, they were transported back to their homes to weep over their unimaginable loss and people and as royalty. 

When it was all over with, the princess looked over to her new prince and fell to her knees. "I can't believe I finally did that. After all this time, all this pain, it's finally over." she breathed, looked up into his soulful black eyes. He simply stroked her soft hair. "But all that time and pain makes the victory taste sweeter." He spoke from experience. All was silent for a few precious moments before a huge shout was heard from the other room. "Oh dear. I'll be back my love." With a single thought, she changed back into her regular clothing and took off for the living room. Wufei shook his head slowly and let all this new information sink in. 'Let me make sure I have this strait. I'm a reincarnated prince from another planet out of this solar system, a lover of an ancient princess of the moon, a now love sick puppy. Yep, I think that about covers it.' he thought almost sourly, but couldn't bring himself to it. As soon as she transformed, he knew it was real. This wasn't another stupid dream that had plagued him. This. Was. Real. And she was just as beautiful now as she was in his head....   
********** 

"Are you people insane?!" Heero shouted, feeling weird about never having done that before. Setsuna had finished telling them of their supposed life, and they weren't buying it for one second. "But it's true! Look up old newspapers! You'll see us! Look up Crystal Tokyo! We're real! We're not lying!" Hotaru shouted back, regaining her strength and fighting with these insolent pilots. Heero was about to respond, but a new presence cut him off. "If you don't believe us, here." Cosmos handing them a small, round disk. "All your information is on there hotshot. That is genuine OZ product, bound to tell the truth. It was all secreted away in base 253, maybe you've heard of it?" she said sarcastically. Heero glared at her before running to Quatre's car to get his trusty laptop. "Never fear, laptop is here." Cosmos muttered under her breath, making Duo nearly collapse in laughter. Heero ignored her and shoved the disk into his laptop, processing the new information. The other pilots gathered around him to read over his shoulder. A large newspaper clipping came on screen reading: **Series of Irrational Murders Solved By Mysterious Young Women**. A picture of five girls in skirts and wearing masks was below it. The article went on to describe how and who was behind these murders, none of it really making sense. "Five young women calling themselves the sailor senshi apparently apprehended yet another youma in Central Park, claiming that it was behind the recent rash of deaths." It went on, but it didn't really matter. He clicked another screen and a huge ruined palace was downloaded, along with the picture of two bodies badly corroded, a katana sticking out of one. **Miraculous Discovery Made On The Moon!** this title read. "Astronauts got a shock when they landed on the moon late yesterday morning. A palace lying in crumbles and bodies strew everywhere. 'It was like a great war had taken place here! We looked through the palace and came up with some interesting artifacts' Anthony Berks reported, the leader of this eventful mission. Scientists believe that these bodies could actually be from over two thousand years ago and the young woman with a sword in her body could possibly be Princess Kaguya, the legendary princess of the moon. The artifacts are being brought back to NASA tomorrow afternoon and will be analyzed carefully before being open to the public..." it went on. "This is unbelievable..." muttered Trowa. "Oh, but it's very true. Keep going." Setsuna ordered. Without question, they did. **Ancient Artifacts Brought Back From the Moon, Shocking Authorities.** "A few months ago, we reported on a story that that was literally out of this world. A palace on the Moon that had raised some very interesting questions have now been answered. Scientists have now finished analyzing the artifacts brought back from the moon and are now led to believe it was _not_ Princess Kaguya's kingdom, as once rumored, but _another_ legendary princess from mythology, Serenity. DNA test confirm that the body of the young girl is over two thousand years old, as once speculated. But the real shocker was the interesting connection between the moon and the sailor senshi. Paintings and statues depicting them were discovered and the DNA from a previous battle of Sailor Moon matches exactly with the young princess of the moon. When confronted, the senshi simply replied with 'No comment', but our sources say that Sailor Moon is actually the reincarnation of Princess Serenity. Which leads to yet _another_ important discovery made by DNA testers. A resident of downtown Tokyo may actually be the missing link between Sailor Moon and Princess Serenity. Usagi Tsukino, 16, has the exact DNA as both Sailor Moon and Princess Serenity! We have yet to speak with this young woman, but we will keep you posted." A picture of a girl that looked almost exactly like Cosmos was featured next to the article.   
**************************************** 

There you go kiddies! Chapter Thirteen hopefully doesn't disappoint. R&R!!! 


	14. We're Going Back. Way Back. Back Into Ti...

Hello! *Dodges bullet holes* Jebus! I'm SORRY, but I've been a little pre occupied and my guilt was eating away at the very bottom of my SOUL because I haven't had a chance to update. Anyways, here is the next chapter   
  


Disclaimer: *sigh* Dude, you know what I'm going to say already.   


********************************************************   
Chapter Fourteen: We're Going Back. Way Back. Back Into Time   
********************************************************   


'_Reincarnation? Life on the Moon, royalty on the Moon? Over 2000 years ago, these young women are from over 2000 years ago? It's just not possible...but...newspapers don't lie...' _thought Heero, struggling to clarify his manic thoughts. "It can't be. It just can't be." Quatre repeated before looking at the woman known as Cosmos questioningly. Sestuna nodded her head. "It is. Now that you know the truth, you have a right to know about yourselves as well." Everyone looked at her oddly. "Setsuna...what are you planning?" Michiru asked warily. "Pluto Crystal Power Make-up!" The other senshi sighed, but followed suit. With a click of her time staff, Pluto sent everyone into the vast reaches of outer space. They looked in awe. "Where...are we?" asked a dazed Duo. "Woman!! I don't know what you think you're doing, but I'm trying to get some damn bed rest!!!!" screamed a very irritated Wufei, who seemed to be floating in a semi standing position. Cosmos simply grinned and flew gently over to her lover. "Don't think I would let you miss out on this." she whispered discreetly into his ear, tickling his sensitive spot. Silence. She grinned even wider and returned to her favorite time guardian. "As you all know, at least I would hope you have gathered, that Cosmos is the reincarnated princess of the moon, as well as the evolved stage of Sailor Moon. All the senshi, including myself, were first born over 4000 years ago, your time." Pluto began to explain. "Just who are you anyway?" asked Trowa quietly, boring strait into her eyes. She met his gaze all the way. "I am Sailor Pluto, guardian of time for all eternity." she replied. Cosmos looked solemnly on her lover's friends and knew that they now too had a duty to perform for all eternity. Pluto turned away and raised her staff high into the stars above. "I'm going to take you back into the time of the silver millennium, to a peace loving matriarch, war thirsty planet of destruction and how their children brought forth harmony only to have it shattered in hate by a queen of the damned." A great light flashed from her talisman and in a fury of purity, they were gone.   
***************   


_Vie stood back from his temperamental father while he displayed a new art called 'kata'. It just look like ridiculous slow dancing to him, but then again, what did he know? "Vie! Are you paying attention?! We are going to the moon soon to meet with Queen Serenity," he looked agrivated."and discuss peace terms. You must learn to be peaceful while on their planet and one way to make an outlet for fustration is to perform this kata. Do you understand?" Vie sighed in anger but grunted a 'yes'. "Good."_   
_*******_

_ Serenity laughed gaily while she ran into the Sea of Serenity, waist deep without her petticoats. Oh, the freedom! To be able to breath without that horrible torture contraption, the corset. She continued to wade until she heard a crack from the forest. Gasping self concouisly, she made a pitiful attempt to hide by dunking her head under water, but then remembered how clear the water was. Shakily, she rose and peered over the waters. "Who trespasses?" she asked in faux boldness. No answer. She walked back to the shore and shook herself to escape excess water. "I won't ask again. Who trespasses? If you reveal yourself now, I will not bring you forth to the law of Serenity." she said a bit louder. Finally, a shadow crossed and was canceled by the light of day. "Who are you?" she asked when she saw a black clad foot move from the brushes. A full body finally came forth and looked away from her eyes. "Look at me man. What business do you have here? Speak now!" she commanded, enraged that this man had been spying on her. "Please graceful princess, I meant no harm. I was just informed that you had ventured out here alone, and I wished to speak with you." Serenity looked surprised. There are not that many people who know that she was out here, so who ever this man was, he had to have some very privy connections. "Who sent you?" she asked haughtily. "Queen Serenity, princess." he replied. She gazed at him suspiciously. "Who are you?" she finally asked, holding her breath for the answer. He lifted his head and pierced into her with booring black eyes. "Why princess, I'm Prince Vie II of Banuta."_   
_**********_

_ Rhea shifted her weight uncomfortably while she sat at the dinner table with her parents and younger sister. Being the princess wasn't easy, especially when you live on Saturn. "Rhea, you must remember to be more restrained when in the presence of others. Your behavior in front of Lady Fauna Atlantis III was disgraceful, running into the throne room and speaking of your vision, in public! I thought we decided that it would be in your best interest if you didn't disclose your visions outside of the family. Atrocious, simply atrocious. I hope you didn't set a bad example for your sister." her father waged at her. Hespera, her twelve year old little sister, sighed. She too grew weary of fathers' nagging. Finally, dinner was served. Rhea turned to see her server was that handsome young boy with the strangest affection for his long brown braid...._   
_***********_

_ Euyrinome and Aurora stood hand in hand as they crossed the great plains of Uranus. "It's almost time, Euyri. I can feel it. I just wish we could warn the princess...." Aurora started, but was stopped when her lover squeezed her hand. "Don't think about it Aura, you'll just get yourself worked up. Pluto told us that there was nothing she or even we together could do. The woman is coming and hell itself could not stop her." the blue haired princess of Neptune sighed the last statement. "So you saw it too then? The woman with fire and snakes for hair and scales for skin. She will destroy is all." Aurora clenched her free fist and shut her eyes from the flooding images of her dreams. "Don't fight it, just breath." came the soft request at her side. The princess of Uranus let out a scream of agony to come._   
_************_

_ Serenity sat with her good friend Quateren, who unlike his sister, didn't enjoy in hurting her soul. "Honestly Quat, I don't know how you can come from the same mother that spawned Aphrodite. Your sister is...well, I won't insult you by saying such things even if they are true." she bristled with the thought of the blonde leader of the sailor senshi. Quateren simply smiled sadly and looked off to the distance. "She can be quite...trying I suppose the word is. The way she treats people...treats you...it's unacceptable. And those friends of hers make it worse. I don't even know who she is anymore." he muttered. His twin sister was evil, he was convinced of it because no good person could ever hunt Serenity the way she and her so called friends do. The thought of it made his heart lurch. He looked up at Serenity again and felt himself gaze at the wonder that was her voice...Oh no. Aphrodite had done it again._   
_**************_

_ Heerodite sat in front of the reflecting pool in his lieges' garden and wondered just how many times a day he actually thought of her. It was pathetic really. The master guard breaking the first rule of solider ship. Never hate your princess. But how could he not? That snobbish tone, that annoying frailty, the constant put downs...a man could only take so much! He was never trained to think, only fight clearly and win the battle. But, every time he felt those chills associated with the ice princess, he had the internal instinct to turn the other way, as if running away from her. He looked over to his saber which lied close to him and thought. Oh what he wouldn't give to run her through. It would be so quick, so easy, and nobody would have to know he was the culprit. After all, he was the master guard. He quickly shook his head. That was crazy talk. No sensible soldier would ever do such a thing..._   
_****************_

_ Trojom walked briskly through the royal hall, searching for the throne room. There was rumor of a possible attack on the alliance. A small, but strong hand pulled him into the darkness of the shadows. He rolled his eyes. He didn't have time for this wench right now. She looked lustily at him with her green eyes and softly giggled. "Hello Trojom." she whispered seductively, trying to inch him closer to her room. He would have none of it. "Good day Princess Hera. I must be on my way today." he said hastily and firmly, struggling to escape the vixen's deadly grasp. She giggled again and tried to force him to look at her with his green eyes that matched hers. She was wearing another one of her whore dresses, if you could even call it that. She pressed up against him. "My father is in the other side of the castle and my mother is on her way to Pluto for her monthly visit. We're all alone in this great, big wing and my room is soooo cozy." she suggested. "You're father is at the other half of the castle?" She looked startled for a moment. "Yes, but..." "Thank you princess." he interrupted her and took off in the opposite direction. Hera growled in frustration and turned her heel to her room._   
_******************_

_ Princess Serenity ran as fast as her dress would permit her to try and lose the senshi. It was almost noon and he would be expecting her soon behind the royal gardens and in the private lagoon. "Serenity! Where are you always sneaking off to?" Jupiter shouted behind her. A rouge twig snatched her dress and tore a piece of silk from it. She kept running. "You can't escape us Serenity." Mars sneered, picking up the material. Her heart pounded, racing in her chest. Why must they always be so cruel to her? Last month, her mother had given her a puppy for her birthday, and a few weeks later, they had drowned it. They killed an innocent animal just to hurt her! 'Monsters', she thought as she came closer to the gardens. If she could just make it past the bushes... "Serenity, this is pointless! We'll find you sooner or later." Venus yelled from a short distance. 'Must be faster!' she screamed in her mind as she came closer and closer to the lagoon. "Ah!" she cried as she tripped and landed in the dirt. "There she is!" Mercury pointed. Footsteps came closer to her as she tried to get up. 'Keep away from me!' she cried in her head as she stumbled to the lagoon. "Almost there.." she whispered, tripping to the entrance. "Serenity, what's wrong?" a deep voice asked, catching her as she fell. She looked up to her beloved Vie. A prince from a distant solar system, he was visiting the kingdom to see her, under the guise of diplomatic reasons. The senshi sneaked up behind them and watched from a short distance. "It's not fair, Vie. They just keep after me, hunting me!" she cried, seeking solace in his chest. The senshi gasped when they saw who it was. A tall, distinguished man of chinese descent in black and blue armor....Prince Vie II of Banuta. They slowly moved away to not alert them that they were there. "I can't believe her! She has Prince Endymion as a fiancé and now she's rolling around with some alien prince!" Mars shouted once they were at a fair distance. "Maybe now you can have Endymion for yourself. I don't think he'll be too happy about this new development." Venus smirked. Mars smiled with anticipation._   
_*************_

_ "Serenity! Come to my quarters NOW!" Queen Serenity shouted to her disobedient daughter. Serenity sighed and dragged herself to her mothers' quarters. No doubt that the senshi snitched on her and Vie. She opened the door and quickly sat across from the older woman. "I have it on good authority that you were seen with Prince Vie in a secret rendezvous. Don't you understand that you are promised to Prince Endymion of Earth so that there may be an alliance between our two planets? Do you want our world to be torn apart by war? We may be very magically advanced, but that is nothing in comparison to the technological advancements of Earth. We would be destroyed. Why can't you understand that?" she escalated. " I know! I know Mother. But can't you see that we don't love each other? While I'm off with Prince Vie, he's amusing himself with Sailor Mars! Our betrothal is a lie! Why can't Sailor Mars marry Endymion? There would still be an alliance with Earth and our kingdom, and now with Mars. All of us win!" Serenity shouted, her cheeks red. "This is not a game Serenity. There are no winners, only losers. Queen Terra of Earth does not approve of her son marrying a warrior, no matter if she is a princess, just like I don't approve of my daughter marrying a war fiend, even if he is a prince! No more discussions Serenity. You and Vie, it ends now." she finished, signaling for Serenity to leave. She looked at her mother with crystal tears in her eyes. "Why can't you understand? I love Vie, not Endymion. You can't stop us from seeing each other!" she screamed, quickly leaving before her mother could react._   
_************_

_ Huge bolts of negative energy coursed through the Moon, a sanctuary built on peace and positively. "Vie! Beryl has just declared war here!" Serenity screamed, running to her lover as a bolt crashed near her feet. "I know Serenity. They're at war at home." hugged her fiercely. They ran quickly down the royal pathway to the palace. "What are you doing with my fiancé?" Endymion asked, blocking their way. Pulling her away from Vie, he turned to walk away with her. Serenity turned to face him. 'I may be your fiancé, but I will never love you!" she screamed, punching him in the face. More energy crackled. "Huh?!" they cried. "With all this negative energy, we'll be destroyed! We must find my mother!" Serenity shouted to him, rising over the winds. They ran into the palace to find the powerful queen. "Serenity! Get out of here! Beryl's' war has come! Go!" she shouted, hugging her precious daughter for the last time. Vie grabbed her hand and led her to the escape pods meant for the royal family. Just before they reached them, a horrible woman in purple stopped them. "Oh, princess, leaving so soon? Or, will he fight for you?" she asked in her terrible voice. Vie quickly stepped in front of Serenity and swiped at the snake with his katana. Beryl only laughed and sent him a life ending ball of energy. "Nooooo!!!!!!!" Serenity cried, kneeling over her fallen lover. "I don't care if I die in this life, Beryl, but mark my words, I will kill you!" she screamed at the evil being. Without hesitation, she took Vie's katana and sheathed it in her heart._   
_****************_

The purity light flashed again, and they all stood together, huddled in the past.   
****************************************   



	15. All My Thoughts Go Hiding

*Dodges ninja stars* Geez, getting creative now huh? I'm sorry it took so long, but I've been so stressed, trying to plan out my senior year so I can graduate! I'm missing so many credits!!!! *Sob* It's so not fair, I have to transfer from a catholic school to public and suddenly end up missing 70 credits!!!!! Oh well, I'll stop my bitching and get to the story.   


Disclaimer: You know what? *Holds up stinky poo* Take a big whiff and repeat after me: I do not own Sailor Moon and Gundum Wing. They belong to people who actually _have_ lives.   
  
  


Chapter Fifteen: All My Thoughts Go Hiding   


All was silent when Sailor Pluto transported them back home. No one knew what to say or do or think. All the senshi stood in stoic silence, leaving them to make the first move. Duo chewed on his braid, stealing glances at Sailor Saturn while She ignored them all and looked to the ceiling. '_That wasn't like watching a movie or something. We were really there and I felt everything....and it slipped away....'_ he brooded. He glanced at the other boys and saw that they all had the same exact look on their faces, even Heero. Wufei saw him and shook his head, turning away to see Sailor Cosmos looked at him. Duo's eyebrow raised slightly and picked up the blind looks they were giving each other. '_So, Wufei's not as aloof as he thinks...Could there be...no.....but, there is! They knew about this way before we did!'_ His eyes lit up with the thought, but darkened when he thought back to the situation at hand. 

Cosmos saw Duo look at them curiously and grinned secretly. *I think he's caught on to us lover* she thought to Wufei and he frowned and looked over to the braid. '_If looks could kill'_ she thought. *Baka Braid* he sent back, not really sure how he knew what she was thinking. "That...was that real? Did that really happen?" asked a tentative Quatre, looking nervously over to the women. A sharp nod was received from Pluto. "Yes, those people were our souls embodied. All of us. And no matter how many times we die, it will always come back. It's just a matter of when." she said seriously, finally taking a seat on the sofa. "But, why were we involved? What makes us so special? We don't have a reason to be reborn like you do." asked Trowa, speaking softly. Neptune simply clucked her tongue. "Have you no self worth? How do you know your lives won't take a completely different turn in the future? You may save the universe for all you know." she said rhetorically. Heero seemed to consider this. "But how does a soul get reborn? By seeing who has the most worth in the future?" he asked monotonously. "No one quite knows exactly. At least we don't. But you're seeing this from the wrong point of view. It's not about who has worth or doesn't. Everyone has worth. It's about who has heart. Who will persevere. Who will get beaten time and time again and still get up. We will." Uranus explained passionately. Cosmos nodded. "We gamble with our lives, no matter what the cost. We know what must be done for the common good and we do it without hesitation. We're all the same soul and mind. We love this galaxy with all our beings and will defend it to the death." she finished, a sad, haunted look in her eyes. Wufei discreetly sought her hand and grasped it. Saturn looked at them and then to Duo. _'Shinegami....'_ she thought almost reverently.   
*************** 

After a while, the senshi transformed back to normal and they all went into separate rooms. Wufei and Cosmos went back to his bed, while Trowa and Quatre stayed in the living room. Heero went to a spare room to continue his search on the senshi while, Duo went to go bug him. The remaining senshi retreated to the kitchen to discuss the events unfolding. "I still am weary of Shinegami in this house. They say he's very...mischievious." said Michiru as she grabbed a cup of java. Haruka laughed. "Lover, I don't think he's going to put pink hair dye in your shampoo if that's what you're afraid of." she chuckled. Michiru looked a little miffed at her. "That's not what I mean at all. But don't come crying to me when it really does happen." she warned haughtily. Hotaru giggled at their antics. "Michi-mama, when will it be time to go to sleep? I'm exhausted." she said in a tiny, almost baby, voice. Michiru smiled sweetly and checked the clock. "Land sakes! It's been almost two whole days since they arrived!" she exclaimed. She quickly went into mother mode and ushered Hotaru into her room. "Off to bed and go to sleep. i have to get everyone else to bed as well." She blew a kiss at her 'daughter' and went to make sure that everyone else had a room to temporarily stay in for the night. When she reached Wufei's staying rooms, she knocked on the door gently and opened the door. Cosmos and Wufei were simply discussing past events and laughing over stupid moments. "It's way past bed time, princess. Wufei, would you mind letting two of the other boys sleep in here? Thank you. I'll go get Duo and Heero. Goodnight princess." she managed in one breath. Wufei was speechless. "O-onna! I never sa-" he started, but was cut off by a kiss. Cosmos giggled at his face and left for her own quarters. She had to study if she was going to impersonate Miss Maeve Rogers correctly.   
****************** 

Haruka entered her shower and languidly turned on the water. '_What a night' _she thought tiredly as she let the soothing ministrations of the water run over her body. Blindly, she reached for her shampoo bottle and lathered up quickly, wanting to get the space dust from her hair. '_Setsuna really should clean that damn time gate. Dust is everywhere!_' she thought as she rinsed, noticing that it was....pink? "Michi!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" she screamed. 

A half hour later and much jesting on Michiru's part, she had managed to not put a paper bag over her head and walked into the kitchen, her head held high. It didn't help though when Cosmos, Hotaru, and Duo burst out laughing like possessed hyenas. When her back was turned, Duo and Cosmos high-fived and continued laughing. It didn't go unnoticed. "**You** gave him the dye? Why princess?" whispered the young raven. Cosmos snorted. "After yesterday, I think they all need a laugh or two. We're planning on doing Sestuna next with orange. Wanna come?" she whispered back. Hotaru nodded eagerly and followed them to Setsuna's private bathroom to do their dirt work 

_One hour Later:_

Sestuna finished washing dishes and was happy to be taking her long awaited shower. Too bad she totally forgot to check her shampoo bottle. Wash wash wash. Rinse rinse rinse. Nice... soapy.... orange water....."Michi!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" she screamed. Michiru glanced up from her newspaper and looked to see if she wasn't hearing things. "Michi!!!!!!!!!!!!" came another cry. She sighed and went to go see what was the matter, but cracked up when she saw the ever calm time goddess in a state of dire distress, near sobs. "I'll kill him!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" she cried, cuddling her orange hair.   
************************************* 

Review please? *chibi koneko's brown eyes water* 


End file.
